Prophétie
by Natacha35140
Summary: Quand une personne du passé de l'un des Cullen refait surface sans que l'on s'y attende cela peut réserver pas mal de surprises. Venez lire cette histoire pleine d'amour et de rebondissements inattendus.
1. Prologue

Courir. Voilà tout ce que je peux faire à ce moment précis. Je suis beaucoup trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autres.

Je m'appelle Isabella Whitlock mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 17 ans depuis maintenant 150 ans. Je vous vois déjà me dire que c'est impossible mais c'est la stricte vérité. Je ne suis pas humaine, enfin je ne le suis plus depuis 1864. Je suis un vampire ou plutôt un demi-vampire. Un être immortel qui se nourrit de sang humain. En principe parce que pour moi c'est un peu différent.

Mais avant de vous dévoiler mes particularités laissez-moi vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivée à courir pour sauver ma peau mais surtout pour retrouver la seul personne qui pourra m'aider et qui compte le plus pour moi. Mon frère.

* * *

Et oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui trainait dans mon ordinateur et que j'ai décidé de reprendre. Alors est-ce que ce petit prologue titille votre curiosité :-) ? Est-ce que je mets le premier chapitre ? Si j'ai beaucoup de commentaires je le mettrais peut-être tout à l'heure...


	2. Présentation

Coucou je vous mets donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographes.

Je vous rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Présentation**

Courir. Voilà tout ce que je peux faire à ce moment précis. Je suis beaucoup trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autres.

Je m'appelle Isabella Whitlock mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 17 ans depuis maintenant 150 ans. Je vous vois déjà me dire que c'est impossible mais c'est la stricte vérité. Je ne suis pas humaine, enfin je ne le suis plus depuis 1864. Je suis un vampire ou plutôt un demi-vampire. Un être immortel qui se nourrit de sang humain. En principe parce que pour moi c'est un peu différent.

Mais avant de vous dévoiler mes particularités laissez-moi vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivée à courir pour sauver ma peau mais surtout pour retrouver la seul personne qui pourra m'aider et qui compte le plus pour moi. Mon frère.

Je suis née à Houston, au Texas le 13 septembre 1847. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de meilleure vie que celle que j'ai eu. J'avais des parents formidables, aimants, généreux, toujours à l'écoute de leurs enfants. J'avais également le meilleur grand-frère que l'on pouvait rêver d'avoir. Jasper était de trois ans mon aîné et il était très protecteur avec moi. Comme il disait j'étais sa princesse et malheur à ceux qui me feraient du tort.

 _Il me manque tellement._

En 1861, Jasper avait à peine 18 ans quand il a décidé de s'engager dans l'armée. Bien qu'il soit trop jeune il a réussi à convaincre le recruteur avec facilité. Il a toujours été très charismatique. Il arrivait à chaque fois à faire faire aux gens ce qu'il voulait. Il était très doué pour manipuler les émotions des autres. C'est difficile à expliquer mais c'est comme si il avait un don pour ça. J'avais moi-même beaucoup de mal à lui résister!

C'est donc cette année-là que mon frère est partit combattre et malheureusement je ne l'ai plus revu depuis. Il nous avait envoyé plusieurs lettres durant la première année mais quelques semaines après un officier était venu nous voir pour nous annoncer la disparition du major Jasper Whitlock. J'ai été dévasté par cette nouvelle comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. J'ai longtemps pleuré sa perte. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait une partie de moi-même. J'ai toujours été très fusionnel avec mon frère alors le perdre c'était comme si une partie de moi était morte avec lui.

Cinq ans avant le départ de mon frère pour l'armée, ma mère avait donné naissance à notre petit-frère, Noah. C'était un amour et il m'a beaucoup aidé à traverser cette période douloureuse de ma vie. Je m'étais donnée pour objectif d'être la meilleure grande-sœur comme Jasper avait été le meilleur grand-frère pour moi.

C'est pendant l'année de mes 17 ans en 1864 que tout a dérapé. Nous étions tous à la maison quand plusieurs personnes sont entrées à l'intérieur à une vitesse ahurissante. Je ne vous raconterais pas en détails ce qu'il c'est passé c'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils ont massacrés ma famille avant qu'une femme ne s'approche de moi avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Elle s'est ensuite jetée sur moi. Après je me me rappelle seulement d'une forte douleur au niveau de mon cou et d'être ensuite ravagée par les flammes de l'enfer. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en train de brûler et qu'il ne resterait plus rien de moi quand tout cela serait terminé.

Cette torture a duré 4 jours et j'ai appris plus tard qu'habituellement cela ne durait que 2 ou 3 jours. Quand je me suis réveillée, je me trouvais dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas et j'étais morte de peur. En plus tous mes sens étaient exacerbés et je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Je n'avais pas oublié que ma famille avait été massacré par des monstres parce que oui c'étaient des monstres pour la cruauté qu'ils avaient mis dans leurs gestes.

Peu de temps après mon réveil quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et je reconnu immédiatement la femme qui s'était jetée sur moi quelques jours plutôt. Elle était d'une beauté inhumaine mais ce qui me terrifia le plus fut quand je vis ses yeux. Des yeux d'un rouge profond. Son teint était pâle comme la mort.

J'étais recroquevillée dans un coin contre un mur. Je ne voulais pas rester près d'elle. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à ma famille.

Elle a souri face à mon attitude et c'est là qu'elle s'est mise à m'expliquer ce que j'étais devenue. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les vampires pouvaient exister mais malheureusement j'en avais fait la mauvaise expérience.

Je ne voulais pas être un monstre comme eux. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme ses assassins.

Maria c'est comme cela que s'appelait ma créatrice m'a ensuite amené un humain et m'a dit de me nourrir avec ce dernier mais j'ai toute de suite refusé.  
Bien qu'aucuns sons ne fussent sortis de ma bouche depuis que je m'étais réveillée je tournais ma tête de gauche à droite de manière catégorique.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon refus ne plut pas du tout à Maria et à l'aide de deux de ses hommes elle me força à boire après avoir fait une entaille dans la jugulaire de l'humain qu'elle a préalablement tué en lui brisant le cou. Je n'ai donc pas eu le choix néanmoins personne ne se doutais de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Peu de temps après je fus prise de spasmes et tout le sang que j'avais avalé est ressortit à ses pieds.

Les jours ont passés et à chaque fois que Maria m'apportait un humain le même schéma se reproduisait. J'étais de plus en plus faible bien qu'elle m'est assuré qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas mourir de soif n'étant pas comme les autres membres de mon espèce le manque de sang me rendait très fatigué.

C'est au bout d'une semaine qu'elle est entré dans mon cachot parce que c'était à ça que ressemblait la pièce où je me trouvais, avec ce qui me semblait être une biche dans les bras. L'odeur de son sang me donna immédiatement l'eau à la bouche et quand elle me lança la pauvre bête je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dessus. J'ai toute de suite planté mes dents dans sa jugulaire et le sang qui s'est déversé le long de ma gorge m'a fait le plus grand bien. J'ai immédiatement sentit mes forces revenir.

Une fois la biche vidé je l'éloignais de moi et attendis la crise mais rien ne vint. Je supportais donc le sang animal mais pas celui des humains. Je fus heureuse de ce constat. Au moins je ne prendrais aucune vie innocente bien que le fait d'avoir tué cette biche me fit un pincement au cœur je préfère ce cas de figure. Après tout en étant humain nous mangeons de la viande alors c'est un peu la même chose.

C'est au cours des mois qui ont suivis que j'ai découvert que j'avais gardé certaines caractéristiques humaines. Je peux encore dormir et pleurer. J'ai également la peau moins dure que ceux de mon espèce. Je peux donc encore être blessée bien qu'il faut une certaine force pour cela.

Ma vitesse et ma force sont aussi moins importante. Je l'ai malheureusement découvert à mes dépends. J'ai essayé de m'échapper de cet enfer mais on m'a rapidement rattrapé. J'ai voulu me défendre en me battant mais je me suis littéralement fait rétamer.  
Je n'ai donc pas retenté l'expérience et puis ce que m'a fait enduré Maria face à ma rébellion m'a refroidit. Elle m'a fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Maria s'est défoulé sur moi et en sachant que je peux saigner si on y met suffisamment de force elle s'est faite un plaisir de taper de toutes ses forces. Par contre la chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas c'est qu'au bout d'un moment elle s'est retrouvé propulsé à plusieurs mètres plus loin. En fait elle s'est carrément retrouvé encastré dans le mur d'en face. Quand elle a voulu se rapprocher de moi elle s'est retrouvée bloqué. C'était comme si j'étais à l'intérieur d'une bulle et que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai découvert que je possèdes un bouclier physique. Maria était ensuite partit furieuse après ça.

Au fil du temps j'ai pu constater que je possèdes également un bouclier mental parce qu'aucune attaque mentale ne m'atteins. Je peux aussi contrôler les éléments parce qu'une fois j'ai réussi à envoyer un des hommes de Maria en l'air. Mais pas découragé pour autant il a recommencé à s'approcher de moi et quand il a posé sa main sur moi je lui ai lancé une décharge électrique.

Je sais déjà ce que vous vous dîtes. Comment avec tous ces pouvoirs elle ne s'échappe pas? Et bien la réponse est très simple. Il se trouve que l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs me prend énormément d'énergie et cela ma créatrice l'a bien évidemment remarqué. Le fait que Maria ne me donnait que le minimum de sang pour que je reste consciente ne m'aidait pas non plus. En tout cas pas assez pour que je tente de m'enfuir sans dommage.

C'est pour cela qu'il m'a fallu attendre que le camp se fasse attaquer pour que je tente ma chance. En plus cela tombait bien Maria m'avait apporté un animal à boire le matin même ce qui fait que j'avais emmagasiné un peu d'énergie. J'étais alors sortis de mon cachot qui au vu des circonstances n'était pas gardé. Personne ne m'avait vu trop occupé à se battre. Je ne perdis pas de temps et je me suis mise à courir le plus vite que je pouvais sans m'arrêter. Je savais que ma fuite serait bientôt découverte et il me fallait prendre le plus d'avance que je pouvais avant que mes forces ne m'abandonnent.

Il fallait que je retrouve mon frère. Vous avez bien comprit mon frère parce que oui il est vivant. Enfin façon de parler. Jasper est également un vampire.  
Je l'avais appris quand un jour Maria est entré furieuse dans la pièce où je me trouvais et qu'elle s'est mise à me balancer tous un tas d'insanités sur lui. Elle disait qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre et qu'un jour elle se vengerait et qu'elle avait un bon moyen pour cela avec moi. C'est là que j'avais compris que Jasper n'était pas totalement mort, il était comme moi. Je m'étais alors juré de tout faire pour le retrouver une fois que je serais libre.

Apparemment il en avait eu marre d'être ici et il avait quitté cet endroit de malheur et pour cela j'étais contente pour lui.

Alors voilà comment 150 ans après avoir été transformé en vampire je me retrouve à courir dans cette forêt comme si j'ai le diable aux fesses en direction du nord. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais je sais que je me dirige vers la bonne direction. C'est comme si mon âme est relié à la sienne et qu'elle me dirige vers lui.

Je suis sûr que les hommes de Maria sont déjà à ma poursuite mais j'espère pouvoir le retrouver avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur moi. Mais surtout avant que mes forces ne me quittent.

Après plusieurs heures je suis de plus en plus fatiguée. J'ai besoin de me nourrir mais je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter et leur donner la chance de gagner du terrain.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais en l'espace de quelques secondes je me suis retrouvé éjectée plusieurs mètres plus loin et l'atterrissage n'a pas été des plus doux. J'avais percuté quelque chose de dur et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela peut être. Quand j'ai relevé la tête pour découvrir de quoi il s'agissait je suis tombée sur une paire d'yeux doré.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? A votre avis à qui appartiennent ces yeux doré?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews! N'oubliez pas que c'est notre seul salaire et ça fait toujours plaisir alors à vos claviers!

A bientôt.


	3. Rencontre

Bonjour tout le monde! Me voilà avec le second chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une petite review.

Ce qui est écrit en italique sont les pensées des gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Rencontre**

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit dès l'instant ou j'ai croisé son regard mais j'ai ressentis un choc. Comme si des millions de fils me reliaient à cet être que je compris être un vampire comme moi. Mais à cause de tout ce que j'ai vécu par le passé j'ai également peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Après tout je ne le connais pas et je ne sais pas ses intentions à mon égard. Et puis je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens pour cet inconnu. Je me sens comme si j'étais à ma place, en sécurité.

J'ai dû rester un moment dans mes pensées parce que je ne l'ai pas vu se rapprocher de moi. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler mon corps et je me suis reculée contre un arbre. Je me suis retrouvée assise parterre contre ce dernier. J'ai rapproché mes genoux vers moi et je me suis mise à me balancer d'avant en arrière effrayé.

\- Hey calme toi ma belle. Je te ferais aucun mal je te le promets me dit-il avec une voix pleine de douceur.

Le son de sa voix réussis à me détendre et je me suis légèrement calmée ce qui me permit de regarder d'un peu plus près l'homme qui se trouve devant moi. En effet il s'était accroupit à ma hauteur et il était en train de me sourire.

Dire qu'il est beau ne serait pas assez fort pour décrire le physique de cet homme. Il est assez grand, musclé mais pas trop et son visage ressemble à celui d'un ange. Une mâchoire carrée, un nez fin, ses cheveux d'une couleur cuivré était dans tous les sens. Bref il est juste magnifique. Je crois que j'ai dû le regarder un peu plus longtemps que la normale parce que je le vis me lancer un petit sourire en coin quand il a remarqué que je le reluquais. J'aurais été humaine j'aurais rougis d'embarras de mettre faite prendre mais heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas gardé cette particularité.

\- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et toi?

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un siècle qu'aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche à part quelques gémissements de temps à autre et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de reparler. J'ai essayé de sortir quelque chose mais je n'ai fais qu'ouvrir la bouche sans que rien ne sorte à plusieurs reprises. Je crois qu'il comprit que je ne pouvais pas parler.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à parler?

J'ai secoué la tête négativement pour lui répondre. Au même moment je ressentis une pression à l'intérieur de mon crâne. J'ai déjà ressentis cela quand plusieurs fois durant ma captivité les hommes de Maria ont tentés de percer les défenses de mon bouclier. J'en conclus qu'Edward doit avoir un don également et vu son air frustré il ne doit pas fonctionner non plus sur moi.

\- C'est très surprenant souffla-t-il.

Je l'ai regardé de manière interrogative.

\- Et bien il se trouve que je possède le don de lire dans les pensées mais je n'arrive pas à lire les tiennes.

Je lui ai lancé une expression désolé.

\- Ne t'excuses pas ce n'est pas ta faute si tu possèdes toi aussi un don. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que quelqu'un me résiste me lança-t-il en rigolant légèrement.

Je lui sourie en retour. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien mais je sais que cela ne pourra pas durer. Bientôt mes poursuivants seront là et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelques choses à Edward à cause de moi.

Il me regarde de façon bizarre comme si je suis importante pour lui alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas du tout.

\- C'est dommage j'aurais vraiment voulu connaitre ton prénom.

Je baisse mes yeux vers le sol et tente de l'écrire dans la terre. J'ai tracé les lettres de mon prénom avec un doigt.

\- Bella. Cela te corresponds parfaitement.

Nous sommes restés plusieurs minutes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. C'est comme si nous étions dans notre propre bulle.

\- Bella est-ce que tu as déjà entendus parler des liens qu'ils peuvent y avoir entre deux vampires? me demanda-t-il en me fixant sérieusement.

J'ai secoué de nouveau la tête négativement. Je fus toute de suite intriguée par sa question.

\- Et bien il se trouve que sur terre il se trouve pour chaque vampire un compagnon. Quelqu'un qui le complète, l'autre moitié de son âme. Son âme-sœur.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me raconte tout cela. Je me suis prise à penser que j'aurais bien voulu que cet être soit mien mais je secouais rapidement ma tête pour sortir cette idée folle hors de celle-ci.

\- Bella, je sais que cela va sans doute te faire un choc mais tu es ma compagne me dit-il en me regardant avec des yeux pleins...d'amour.

Quoi?! J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. Alors c'est cela que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai croisé son regard pour la première fois. Cette sensation d'être enfin à ma place, d'être entière.

 **PDV d'Edward**

J'étais en train de chasser quand j'ai percuté Bella. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver un comble pour un vampire. Et oui je suis une créature de la nuit bien que nous puissions sortir en plein jour contrairement à ce que les humains peuvent penser. C'est Carlisle que je considère maintenant comme mon père qui m'a transformé en 1918 alors que je mourrais de la grippe espagnol. J'avais alors 17 ans et j'étais orphelin suite au décès de mes parents qui eux avaient déjà succombé à la maladie.

Ensuite était venue Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett qui a été sauvé par cette dernière à la suite de l'attaque d'un ours. Quelques temps plus tard Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoints. Je vis donc autour de trois couples ce qui n'est pas toujours facile. Bien que nous sommes sept je me sens souvent seul alors je m'isole beaucoup notamment en jouant du piano ou en allant chasser comme aujourd'hui. Et puis le fait de lire les pensées des autres n'arrange pas les choses surtout quand certain couple s'isole dans leur chambre.

Mais bon revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à cette ange qui se trouve en face de moi. Elle a l'air tellement fragile. Elle est plutôt petite bien qu'elle soit plus grande que ma sœur Alice. Elle est brune mais sa chevelure est pleine de saletés. De ce que je peux observer au vu de sa position elle a des formes là où il faut. Un visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux sont noir signe qu'elle ne s'est pas alimenté depuis un moment.  
Quant à ses vêtements il vienne d'une autre époque. Enfin ce qu'ils en reste parce que sa robe est dans un piteux état.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais cela ne me plaira sûrement pas quand je l'apprendrais.

En plus le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à parler m'inquiète énormément. Est-ce qu'elle était déjà muette avant d'être transformé ou bien a t-elle vécu quelque chose de mauvais qui l'empêche maintenant de s'exprimer. J'arrive tout de même à la comprendre un minimum. Je lis beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux au contraire de son esprit d'ailleurs. Elle m'est complètement indéchiffrable. En plus de 100 ans d'existence cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'ai tellement l'habitude de connaitre les moindres pensées de tout le monde. Et puis dans ce cas-là cela m'aurait été bien utile!

Je crois que c'est le destin après tout quoi de plus normal que la femme qui me soit destiné me soit illisible.

Oui parce que Bella est ma compagne je l'ai compris dès l'instant ou j'ai croisé son regard effrayé. Le vampire en moi avait crié MIENNE. Je ne sais pas si elle a elle aussi ressentit l'attraction. En tout cas elle ne connait pas l'histoire des âmes-sœurs. En fait je ne sais pas si on lui a expliqué beaucoup de choses sur notre espèce. J'ai tellement de questions qui fourmillent en ce moment dans ma tête.

Je viens de lui dire qu'elle est ma compagne et elle me regarde avec des yeux exorbités comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Puis son visage prit une expression de peur qui me tordit le ventre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est peur. Je veux simplement prendre soin d'elle, la protéger. Si elle n'est pas prête à être en couple je ne vais pas la forcer au contraire je prendrais mon temps. Je tiens à apprendre à la connaitre, y aller lentement. Tant qu'elle me laisse m'occuper d'elle je serais la personne sur qui elle pourra compter. Je décides donc de la rassurer.

\- Bella n'est pas peur. Ne crois pas que je vais te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je sais bien que pour l'instant rien ne se passera entre nous mais laisse-moi au moins la possibilité de te connaitre. Je serais ce que tu veux que je sois pour toi. Je veux seulement que tu sois en sécurité. Tant que tu me laisses prendre soin de toi cela me suffit. Tu es d'accord?

J'espère vraiment qu'elle me laissera la possibilité de le faire. De toute façon je serais incapable de m'éloigner d'elle. Mon cœur ne le supportera pas.

Elle a réfléchit quelques minutes avant de bouger sa tête de haut en bas en accord avec ma demande. Je sais qu'à ce moment précis je souriais comme un con mais je suis tellement heureux.

Je me relève et tends une de mes mains à Bella pour qu'elle se lève également. Elle l'a regardé quelques secondes avant de la prendre doucement. Quand ma peau est entrée en contact avec la sienne j'ai sentis une chaleur se propager à l'intérieur de moi. Cela est partit de ma main pour aller jusqu'à mon cœur et j'ai l'impression que celui-ci battait de nouveau. Vu le visage de surprise qu'arborait Bella elle doit sans doute avoir perçu la même chose.

Je garde sa main dans la mienne tandis que l'autre va lui caresser doucement sa joue de porcelaine. Le contact ne lui déplut pas puisqu'elle appuya sa joue contre ma main.

Notre moment fut interrompu quand j'entendis les pensées de deux vampires mâles arriver vers nous. Apparemment ils recherchent quelqu'un et je compris vite qu'il s'agissait de ma Bella.

Je me mis donc immédiatement en position de défense devant elle et attendit qu'ils arrivent. J'espère qu'Alice aura une vision et qu'elle préviendra les autres. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'eux et assurer la protection de mon ange tout seul.

Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps avant de voir arriver deux hommes. Je sentis immédiatement Bella se crisper derrière moi et je ne sais pas si elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle a fait mais elle s'est collée à moi dès qu'elle aperçut les deux inconnus. Ce qui ne doit pas être le cas pour elle.

Les deux vampires se sont toute de suite arrêtés dans leur course quand ils nous ont vu.

\- Dégage de là gamin la fille est à nous s'exclame celui qui est le plus costaud des deux.

Le deuxième est beaucoup plus fin que son acolyte.

Je me suis mis à grogner à sa demande. Bella n'est pas un objet et puis elle ne leur appartient pas. Elle est mienne et je ne laisserais personne l'éloigner de moi.

\- Elle n'ira nulle part avec vous leur dis-je d'une voix dure.

Ils se mirent à rire suite à ma réplique ce qui me rendis de plus en plus furieux.

\- Tu crois que tu es de taille face à nous ricana le plus mince.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance crois-moi. Face au don de Marco tu ne pourras rien faire.

\- En effet, Juan à raison tu cours à ta perte si tu persistes bien qu'on se fera un plaisir de te réduire en cendre.

Je vis dans l'esprit de Juan que celui qui s'appelait Marco avait le pouvoir de rendre immobile la personne qu'il souhaite mais qu'il ne peut le faire que sur un individu en même temps.

Il s'apprête d'ailleurs à l'utiliser sur moi mais contre toute attente rien ne se passe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi bien que je sois le seul apparemment.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de le protéger avec ton bouclier Bella. Mais on sait très bien que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps. Tu es trop faible, tu n'es pas même pas un vampire à part entière.

Alors elle a un bouclier et elle l'utilise sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire en disant qu'elle n'est pas un vampire à part entière?

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par Bella qui s'est mise à trembler contre moi. Apparemment son don est difficile à maintenir et elle ne va pas résister encore très longtemps.

\- Regarde la Marco elle ne va pas tarder à lâcher prise. Ils seront ensuite tout à nous se vanta Juan d'un air hautain.

\- Je ne crois pas s'exclama une voix sur notre gauche.

Il s'agit de nulle autre qu'Emmett, mon frère.

Quand j'ai tourné la tête je vis que toute ma famille était présente ce qui me soulagea grandement. Au même moment je sentis Bella perdre son combat contre elle-même et elle s'écroula sur moi. J'eus juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle est à bout de forces et cela m'inquiète énormément. Elle est un vampire bordel elle n'est pas censé se fatiguer autant. Je la tiens contre moi après avoir passé un bras autour de sa taille.

 _Oh mon dieu ce n'est pas possible. Non... je la croyais disparu à_ _jamais._

* * *

Et oui c'était notre cher Edward qui se cachait derrière les yeux dorés.

Alors qu'avez vous pensés de ce chapitre?

J'attends vos commentaires :-)

Bon je pense que vous avez deviné à qui sont les pensées à la fin ;-).

A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le troisième chapitre de mon histoire.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissées une petite review!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

Je fus intrigué par ce que je venais d'entendre. C'était les pensées de mon frère Jasper et il regarde Bella avec un visage remplit de tristesse mais aussi de joie. Apparemment il la connait. Il ne nous a pas beaucoup parlé de son passé à part comment il a été transformé et qu'il a ensuite été enrôlé dans les guerres du sud. Il nous a expliqué le rôle qu'il a joué durant cette période, le fait qu'il était devenu le Dieu de la Guerre. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'il aime évoquer.

\- Bella souffla t-il.

Cette dernière releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de son prénom et fixa Jasper avec les larmes aux yeux.

Dire que je ne suis pas jaloux serait mentir. Je sais bien que Jasper et Alice sont compagnons d'âmes aussi donc je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire mais c'est plus fort que moi. Néanmoins mes craintes se firent balayer quand Jasper se remémora un souvenir de sa vie humaine. Il devait être âgé d'une dizaine d'année et il courrait après une jeune fille.

 _\- Je vais d'attraper rigola Jasper. Et prépare toi à subir ma vengeance._

 _La jeune fille rigolait tout en courant mais elle se prit les pieds dans une corde et tomba dans un tas de paille._

 _\- Je t'ai eu souria t-il en se mettant à califourchon sur elle. Maintenant prépare toi à ta torture préféré._

La jeune fille n'était nulle autre que Bella.

 _Et là il se mit à la chatouiller sur les côtes et elle rigolait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à respirer._

 _\- Arrrrête Jasper... s'il te plaît._

 _\- Tu sais ce que je veux entendre pour ça princesse._

 _\- Ok. Tu es le plus beau, le plus gentil et le meilleur grand-frère de la planète lui dit-elle._

Sa sœur! Bella est la petite sœur de Jasper!

Je vis ensuite le visage de mon frère devenir remplit de fureur.

Oh merde! Ce n'est plus Jasper qui se trouve devant nous mais le Major Whitlock autrement dit le Dieu de la Guerre en personne. J'aimerais pas être à la place de ces deux connards. Ils ne vont pas faire long feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? demanda t-il la voix remplit de haine.

Je voyais bien qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi assurer que toute à l'heure. Mon frère doit en plus leur envoyer une bonne dose de peur grâce à son don d'empathie.  
Comme ils ne répondent pas mon frère s'est approché d'eux dans une démarche de prédateur.

\- Je vous ai posé une question. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI VOULEZ? hurla t-il.

\- Pour qui tu te prends pour nous ordonner quoi que se soit répliqua Juan en essayant d'afficher un air nonchalant même si je vois bien qu'il n'est pas très assuré.

Jasper se mit alors à ricaner d'une façon diabolique tout en les regardant.

\- Vous avez sûrement entendu parler du Dieu de la Guerre.

Les deux vampires acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- Et bien il se trouve que vous l'avez devant vous souria mon frère mauvais.

Je vis les deux autres avoir un mouvement de recul ce qui ravi Jasper.

\- Je n'aime pas me répéter alors vous feriez mieux de répondre à ma question!

\- Nous devons seulement la ramener à notre chef répondit Marco.

\- Et je peux savoir qui est votre chef.

\- Si tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends tu n'auras pas de mal à deviner. Elle est très remontée contre toi depuis que tu lui a fais faux bon.

Je vis le regard de Jasper devenir encore plus dur suite à cela. Apparemment il voit très bien de qui il s'agit. Je lus dans son esprit que c'était Maria la vampire qu'il l'avait transformé.

\- Qu'est ce que Maria lui veut?

Marco et Juan se jetèrent un regard pendant que Jasper est en train de s'impatienter.

Bella est toujours contre moi et elle regarde la scène qui se déroule devant nous d'un air inquiet.

\- T'en fais pas tout va bien se passer lui soufflais-je dans l'oreille.

\- J'attends! tonna la voix de Jasper.

\- C'est Maria qui l'a transformé et elle la garde prisonnière depuis commença à parler Marco.

Je vis Jasper serrer les poings à cette révélation si fort que ses jointures devinrent encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Elle voulait avoir un moyen de pression contre toi au cas où un jour tu lui créerais des problèmes mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit puisque tu es partis comme un lâche cracha Juan.

Mauvaise réponse!

Dans la seconde suivante il s'est retrouvé à terre en train de gémir face à la douleur que lui infligeait mon frère grâce à son don.

\- Pour quelle raison l'a t-elle gardé alors que cela fait plus de cinquante ans que je suis parti?

\- Parce qu'en plus d'être de ta famille elle est spéciale et elle souhaitait la garder sous sa coupe continua Marco une fois que son ami se fut relevé.

\- Comment ça spéciale? lui demandais-je.

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment comme nous. Elle est plus ce qu'on peut appeler un demi vampire qu'un vampire à part entière.

\- Pour quelles raisons? demanda mon père curieux de savoir en quoi elle est différente de nous.

Carlisle est toujours avide de connaissances sur notre espèce.

\- Écoutez attentivement et vous comprendrez nous lança t-il.

Bien sûr je sais à quoi il fait allusion et je vis ma famille écarquiller les yeux au moment où ils entendirent le bruit d'un battement de cœur. Celui de Bella.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant. En plus de cela elle a gardé certaines capacités humaines comme dormir et pleurer. Ses sens sont moins développés que les nôtres. Sa vitesse et sa force le sont également mais le plus choquant est qu'elle ne supporte pas de boire du sang humain.

\- Quoi?! s'exclama ma famille en chœur.

Apparemment ma belle est pleines de surprises.

\- Ouais et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ricana Juan.

Je me suis mis à grogner quand je vis à quoi il pensait.

\- Vous n'êtes que des monstres crachais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward? me demanda Carlisle.

\- Cet abruti n'arrête pas de se remémorer les nombreuses fois où ils l'ont forcés à boire du sang humain. Cela leur faisait plaisir de la voir se rendre malade avec.

\- Comment tu sais à quoi je penses? s'interrogea Juan.

\- Y a pas que ton copain qui est un don répliquais-je acerbe.

\- Qu'entends-tu par malade? me questionna mon père curieux.

\- Après s'être abreuvé de sang humain elle est prise de spasmes et elle vomit tout ce qu'elle a bu lui expliquais-je.

Bella s'est mise à trembler contre moi sans doute à cause de certains souvenirs peu agréable. Je resserrais alors mon étreinte pour la réconforter.

\- Alors vous trouviez cela drôle dit Jasper mauvais.

Quelques secondes après ils étaient tous les deux en train de se tordre de douleurs au sol.

\- Arrête supplièrent-ils.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais je trouve cela plutôt drôle de vous voir gesticuler comme des vers de terre.

\- Ouais c'est hilarant rajouta Emmett en rigolant.

\- Arrête une minute jazz j'ai une question a leur poser lui demandais-je.

Bien qu'il soit réticent à stopper sa petite torture il fit ce que je lui ai demandé. Les deux abrutis arrêtèrent donc de gémir comme des bébés.

\- Pourquoi elle ne parle pas?

\- Aucune idée. Elle n'a prononcé aucun son depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Même quand Maria ou d'autres se défoulaient sur elle, elle ne disait jamais rien. Crois moi si elle n'avait pas son bouclier y a longtemps que l'on se serait occupé d'elle. Elle est plutôt bien roulé la jolie lança Marco.

Je vis rouge à la fin de sa phrase. Je voulais le tuer, le massacrer pour avoir oser imaginer pouvoir faire ce genre de chose avec elle alors qu'elle n'était pas consentante.

Jasper fut plus rapide que moi et il se jeta sur lui pendant qu'il infligeait de nouveau son cocktail à l'autre pour qu'il n'intervienne pas.

Il arracha chaque membre de Marco qui hurlait de douleur sans qu'il ne puisse rien pouvoir faire d'autre que subir le sort que lui a réserver mon frère. Il fut même incapable d'utiliser son don. Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'un gros tas parterre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de lui. Jasper le prit par le col et le colla presque à lui.

\- Ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je ne me répèterais pas siffla t-il.

Juan hocha la tête mort de peur. S'il avait encore été humain je suis sûr qu'il se serait fait dessus.

\- Tu vas apporter un message à Maria. Dis-lui qu'elle ne récupérera pas Bella. Elle peut faire une croix dessus et qu'elle n'espère pas qu'en me cherchant des problèmes elle va me faire revenir vers elle. Elle n'a plutôt pas intérêt de venir ici ou alors là je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer de mes propres mains. Et elle sait très bien que j'en suis plus que capable lui dicta t-il la voix pleine de venin.

\- Je...je lui dirais souffla t-il.

\- Bien alors dégage de ma vue avant que je ne te réserve le même sort que ton copain.

A peine Jasper l'avait -il relâché qu'il s'élança à toute vitesse hors de notre vue.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous dire ce qui se passe? Jasper tu connais cette fille? demanda Rosalie.

Toute la famille se posait un tas de questions à part Alice en fait. Je crois que Jasper a du lui raconter sa vie d'avant et qu'elle a deviné qui elle est. Elle l'a sans doute vu également dans une de ses visions.

Jasper n'a d'yeux que pour Bella. Plus rien n'existe à part elle ce que je comprends complètement. Il retrouve sa petite sœur alors qu'il la croyait morte depuis plus d'un siècle alors c'est compréhensif.

Ce dernier s'approche doucement de Bella. Au même moment je sentis qu'elle s'éloignait de moi pour aller le rejoindre. Je la laisse faire bien que je garde un œil sur elle ou cas où ses forces l'abandonne comme tout à l'heure.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son frère quand ses jambes lâchèrent. Jasper étant le plus près la rattrapa immédiatement et la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Ma princesse pleura t-il sans larmes contrairement à Bella dont les larmes coulent abondamment le long de ses joues.

Cette dernière se blottit contre le torse de son frère et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Un peu déçu par le nombre de reviews du chapitre précédent alors lâchés vous pour celui-ci :-) !

A bientôt.


	5. Explications

Coucou voici le quatrième chapitre de mon histoire.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont écris une petite review pour le chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Explications**

\- Edward tu nous expliques? demanda de nouveau Rosalie de plus en plus impatiente.

\- Bella est la petite sœur de Jasper leur dis-je après mettre retourné vers eux.

\- Oh mon dieu souffla Esmée.

\- Il ne nous a jamais parlé d'elle continua Rosalie un peu blessé que Jasper ne nous a pas parlé de sa famille de quand il était humain.

\- Parce que c'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui de l'évoquer. Bella et lui avait une relation fraternelle très fusionnelle et quand il est devenu un vampire cela a été très dur de ce dire qu'il ne l'a reverra plus jamais nous expliqua Alice.

\- Il t'avait parlé d'elle affirma Emmett.

\- Une seul fois et parce que je suis sa compagne. Mais quand j'ai vu à quel point cela lui faisait mal de parler de sa sœur je n'ai plus tenté de le faire.

\- Nous comprenons ma chérie et personnes ne t'en veut. Chacun à droit d'avoir son jardin secret après tout dit Esmée.

\- En tout cas en plus de 300 ans d'existence je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampire comme elle répliqua mon père avec un air curieux sur le visage.

Je sais bien qu'il a toujours été avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses mais j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair immédiatement.

\- Carlisle il est hors de questions que tu fasses de Bella ton nouveau sujet pour assouvir ta soif de connaissances. Bella à subit assez de mauvaises choses jusqu'à maintenant et elle a besoin d'être entouré et protégé pas qu'elle se sente observé à chaque fois qu'elle fait quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour notre espèce lui dis-je déterminé.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention Edward me répondit mon père. Je sais bien qu'elle a pas du avoir une vie facile depuis qu'elle a été transformé. Cela se voit bien au vu de son état et de ce que ces deux vampires nous ont racontés. Mais maintenant qu'elle est avec nous nous allons prendre soin d'elle et tout va bien aller.

\- Dis donc t'es plutôt véhément pour défendre la petite Bella. Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi? s'exclama Emmett en rigolant.

Sans que je ne me contrôle je me mis à lui grogner dessus de mécontentement ce qui surpris tout le monde à part Alice qui me regardait avec un petit sourire attendris. Elle est au courant de mon lien avec la sœur de son compagnon.

\- Hey qu'est-ce qui te prends! T'a perdu ton sens de l'humour ou quoi répondit mon frère étonné de ma réaction.

Je sais que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais dés qu'il s'agit de ma compagne je me contrôle plus.

\- Emmett évite de taquiner notre petit frère avec sa compagne sinon il risque de t'en coller une à l'avenir lui dit-elle en ricanant.

Elle avait pas pu s'empêcher de vendre la mèche. Saleté de petit lutin!

\- Sa compagne?! s'exclamèrent Emmett et Rosalie.

Carlisle et Esmée me regardait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres content pour moi.

\- Je suis content pour toi mon chéri me lança ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il était temps mon fils. En tout cas elle à l'air d'être quelqu'un de formidable cette petite me dit mon père.

\- Elle l'est mais pour l'instant nous allons juste apprendre à nous connaitre. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit prête pour autre chose pour l'instant. Elle est encore effrayé par tout ce qu'elle a vécu et je ne veux pas la pousser dans l'immédiat.

\- Tu as absolument raison. Prenez votre temps et tout se déroulera dans le meilleure des mondes répliqua Alice avec le visage de celle qui avait vu quelque chose.

J'essayais toute de suite de lire en elle mais elle chantait l'hymne national de la France dans toute les langues qu'elle connaissait ce qui me frustra au plus au point.

\- Alice gémis-je.

\- Allez mon cher frère je vais tout de même pas de te faciliter la tâche. Tu le verras par toi-même en temps voulu me souria t-elle.

\- En tout cas bon courage petit frère! me dit Emmett en me tapant l'épaule avec sa patte d'ours.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? me devança Rosalie.

\- Parce que je n'aimerais pas être à sa place quand Jasper va apprendre que sa compagne n'est nulle autre que sa petite sœur.

\- C'est vrai qu'il va sans doute te menacer de t'émasculer si tu fais du mal à Bella lança Rosalie comme si de rien n'était.

Charmant! J'espère vraiment qu'il ne sera pas contre mais je n'hésiterais pas à défendre ma cause pour Bella. Elle est ma compagne et il n'y pourra rien alors il va falloir qu'il accepte quoi qu'il en pense.

Nous nous sommes ensuite retournés vers le frère et le sœur qui étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous avons marchés dans leur direction et arrivés à quelques mètres d'eux ils ont relâchés légèrement leur étreinte pour nous faire face.

\- Bella je te présente la famille Cullen avec qui je vis depuis plus de cinquante ans. Esmée et Carlisle qui font figure de parents pour nous désigna t-il en premier.

Ces derniers lui firent un sourire rassurant pour la mettre à l'aise.

\- Ensuite tu as Rosalie et Emmett continua t-il.

\- Salut petite Bella s'exclama mon frère comme à son habitude de bonne humeur ce qui décrocha un petit sourire de la part de ma belle.

Cela ne m'étonne pas il est difficile de résister à Emmett. Rosalie se contenta elle d'un petit signe de la main et d'un sourire. Pour une fois qu'elle ne prends pas une attitude hautaine c'est un vrai miracle. Mais je pus lire dans son esprit qu'elle était touchée par la vulnérabilité de Bella et un important instinct de protection s'était crée en elle ce qui me soulagea quelques peu parce que Rosalie peut-être vraiment une chienne quand elle a décidé.

\- Je suppose que je n'est pas besoin de te présenter me lança t-il.

\- Non en effet lui répondis-je.

 _Il faudra que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les deux_ me dit-il par la pensée.

J'acquiesçais pour lui signifier que je l'avais bien entendus. Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiments particuliers donc je ne savais pas ce qu'il en pensait parce que nul doute qu'il avait comprit que sa sœur était ma compagne. C'est un empathe tout de même!

\- Et le meilleure pour la fin mon Alice. C'est ma compagne lui précisa t-il.

Cette dernière trépignait depuis un moment en attendant son tour. Elle s'approcha lentement de Bella et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ma belle l'observait droit dans les yeux et Alice en fit de même. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de ma sœur mais elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Alice attendait sans doute cette réaction pour aller ensuite la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue. Du Alice tout craché!

\- Je suis contente de pouvoir faire ta connaissance Bella lui dit-elle. Je sus sûr que nous allons être de grandes amies toutes les deux.

Elle avait sans doute eu une vision de cela.

\- Bienvenu dans la famille ma chérie lui dit Esmée.

\- Nous devrions rentrer à la maison les enfants. Bella est épuisée elle va avoir besoin de se reposer.

C'est vrai qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Si Jasper ne la soutenait pas elle se serait écroulé de fatigue.

\- Il faut aussi qu'elle se nourrisse mais elle est trop faible pour chasser. Les garçons vous vous en chargés? nous demanda t-il.

\- Ouais je vais lui trouver un ours je suis sûr que sa va la requinquer! balança Emmett en rigolant.

\- Tu serais prêt à lui laisser un de tes petits nounours lui dis-je en ricanant.

\- Je ferais une exception pour elle pour cette fois-ci me dit-il.

Je voyais bien que Jasper était réticent à laisser sa sœur. Ce qui est compréhensible après tout il vient à peine de la retrouver alors qu'il l'a croyait morte depuis longtemps.

\- T'inquiètes pas chéri je vais bien m'occuper d'elle lui dit Alice en arrivant au même conclusion que moi.

\- Très bien. Bella je reviens rapidement tu peux avoir confiance en eux ils prendront bien soin de toi jusqu'à mon retour lui dit-il.

Cette dernière hocha de la tête et s'éloigna de lui. Alice prit toute de suite sa place pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sur elle. Jasper se pencha vers sa sœur et lui embrassa le front avant de commencer à partir en direction d'Emmett pour aller chercher quelques animaux pour elle.

Je me dirigeais également vers mes frères et en passant à côté de ma belle je frôlait son bras de ma main légèrement.

\- Si il se passe quoi que se soit prévenez nous immédiatement leur dis-je tout en gardant mes yeux fixés dans les siens.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien me dit ma sœur.

Je levais ma main et caressais délicatement sa joue. Pour toute réponse elle appuya celle-ci sur ma min pour approfondir le toucher. Je suis content qu'elle ne me repousse pas complètement et je lui fis un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre Emmett et Jasper qui m'attendait.

Ce dernier me regardait avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Bon je crois que nous allons avoir la fameuse discussion très bientôt!

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

A bientôt.


	6. Bienvenu à la maison!

Re coucou je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous ai pas posté le bon chapitre ! Donc cette semaine vous aurez droit à deux chapitres d'un coup :-) !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Bienvenu à la maison!**

 **PDV de Bella**

Je l'ai retrouvé! J'ai retrouvé mon frère! Quand j'ai entendu mon prénom sortir de sa bouche c'est comme si j'ai récupéré la partie manquante de mon âme. Et plus que cela, cela prouve que Jasper se rappelle de moi.

Je sais très bien que quand on devient vampire nous avons tendance à oublier une partie de notre vie avec les années qui passent. C'était là ma plus grande peur qu'il ne se rappelle plus de moi mais je me suis fais des films pour rien parce que malgré mon apparence quelques peu débraillé il m'a toute de suite reconnu. Ne nous le cachons pas je ne suis pas au top ce qui est compréhensible au vu de ce que j'ai traversé pendant toutes ces années.

Je comprends immédiatement pourquoi Maria le gardait sous sa coupe. Il avait un tel charisme étant plus jeune que cela ne me surprends pas du tout que ce trait là se fut développé en un don quand il a été transformé. L'empathie! Mon frère est un empathe et apparemment au vu de ce que j'ai pu observer il sait très bien s'en servir.

Au début j'ai eu très peur pour lui quand il a fait face aux deux hommes de Maria. J'ai eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelques choses étant donné que je suis beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir réutiliser mon bouclier comme je l'ai fait quelques minutes auparavant pour Edward.

Edward! Dire que j'ai été choqué quand il m'a dit être mon compagnon d'éternité serait un euphémisme. J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser mais les sensations qu'il me procure me laisse croire que cela est réelle. Je me sens tellement à ma place dans ses bras comme je l'étais pendant toute la confrontation que cela en est déroutant.

Je n'ai jamais ressentis cela à part avec mon frère et je n'aurais pas cru que cela me serait de nouveau arrivé. Surtout au vu des circonstances de ma transformation.

Le duel qui a eu lieu entre Jasper, Juan et Marco a été très intense mais quand j'ai vu mon frère à l'œuvre mon anxiété a quelque peu reculé. Il ressemblait tellement à un soldat que je n'avais plus devant moi Jasper le simple garçon de ferme qu'il était auparavant mais le Major Whitlock qu'il était devenu pendant la guerre de sécession mais aussi pendant les guerres du sud auquel il a participé au côté de Maria. Le voir ainsi tellement sûr de lui, plein d'assurance me rendis si fière de ce qu'il est devenu que les larmes me sont toute de suite venus au yeux.

Jasper a grâce à son don réussit à soutirer toutes les informations que lui et Edward souhaitaient connaitre. J'aurais tellement souhaité leur parler de vive voix mais je ne me sens pas encore prête pour cela et puis après toutes ces années je ne sais même pas si j'en suis encore capable. On verra avec le temps mais j'ai une idée que je veux essayer avec Edward une fois que je me serais reposée et que j'aurais repris des forces.

La réflexion de Marco avait fait déborder le vase de ce que mon frère pouvait supporter. Je sais très bien que beaucoup auraient aimés assouvir leurs besoins avec moi mais grâce au ciel j'avais toujours réussis à les repousser. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'ils me fassent ce genre de choses. Cela m'aurait encore plus brisée et je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en remettre.

Après qu'il se soit débarrassé de Marco il s'est retourné vers moi et dés qu'il m'a appelé princesse je sus qu'il se rappelait de tout. Alors je m'éloignait d'Edward même si je ressentis un mal être à cela je voulais être dans les bras de mon frère. J'en avais besoin alors je me suis avancé vers lui mais une fois qu'il me restais quelques pas à parcourir je sentis mes jambes me lâcher et si Jasper ne m'avait pas rattrapé je me serais écroulé sur le sol.

Je me retrouvais donc contre mon frère qui se mit à pleurer sans larmes dans mon cou. Le voir comme ça me fit lâcher prise et je fondis en pleurs moi aussi blottis contre lui.

Nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant un moment avant qu'il ne me relâche légèrement tout en me gardant contre lui. Il s'avança en direction d'Edward et des personnes qui étaient venus avec Jasper.

C'est là qu'il m'a présenté ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille. Je suis tellement contente qu'il est pu trouver des gens qui savent l'aimer pour ce qu'il est et non pas pour ce qu'il peut faire grâce à son don comme cela avait été le cas pour Maria.

Esmée et Carlisle ont vraiment l'air d'être des personnes d'une gentillesse hors pair. Quand j'ai fixé le regard d'Esmée j'ai pu voir tout l'amour maternel qu'elle contient et cela m'a fait immédiatement pensé à ma mère.

Rosalie semble être quelqu'un plein de caractère et elle semble prête à tout pour sa famille. Nous avons se point là en commun et je veux en apprendre plus sur elle. J'ai pu remarquer que son air froid en apparence lui sert de carapace et que derrière tout cela se cache une personne qui a sans doute beaucoup souffert dans sa vie.

Que dire à propos d'Emmett. Il ressemble à un ours de part sa carrure mais je vois bien qu'à l'intérieur c'est un petit garçon qui ne pense qu'à faire rire sa famille. Il m'a toute de suite mise à l'aise et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire quand il m'a salué avec sa bonne humeur. En tout cas ils font un très beau couple tous les deux.

Quand il m'a présenté Alice en tant que sa compagne j'ai pris quelques secondes pour examiner son regard. C'est peut-être la compagne de mon frère mais je voulais m'assurer que cette fille soit bien pour lui. Elle me laissa faire et je pus voir à travers ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle a pour Jasper. Elle semble être une personne pleine de vie malgré notre condition. Tout le contraire de mon frère qui est plutôt une personne calme à part quand on le cherche comme Marco toute à l'heure. Je sus alors que je pouvais faire confiance à Alice et qu'elle était parfaite pour lui.

Je ne sais pas si elle a perçu mon acceptation dans mon regard mais elle s'est approché pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser sur la joue. Je me suis laissé faire bien que je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec les effusions de ce genre. Pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré jusqu'à maintenant.

En partant avec ses frères Jasper m'a assuré que je pouvais leur faire confiance alors je vais me reposer sur son jugement et attendre que mon frère et mon compagnon rentrent. Oui je commençais à me faire à l'idée que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur et je sais que dorénavant je ne suis plus toute seule pour affronter les obstacles que je rencontrerais sûrement dans les semaines à venir. Je savais très bien que Maria chercherait à se venger à un moment ou un autre malgré l'avertissement de Jasper.

Je suis actuellement soutenu par Alice et je regarde dans la direction que les garçons ont pris pour aller me trouver quelques animaux à me mettre sous la dent. Rien qu'à l'idée que bientôt je pourrais me nourrir je sens le venin emplir ma bouche.

Je me sens tout de même troublé de ne plus être auprès d'Edward. Cela étant sans doute du au lien qui nous unissait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle il va vite revenir me souffla Alice en ayant comprit mon désarrois.

\- C'est normal que tu es du mal à te séparer de ton compagnon poursuivit Rosalie. Cela sera comme ça au début et puis au fil du temps tu t'habitueras à t'éloigner de lui bien que tu ne pourras pas le faire pendant une longue période. Vous êtes connectés tous les deux. Tu sauras quand il ira mal et vice versa pour lui. C'est un lien unique que chaque vampire à de la chance de pouvoir vivre.

\- Si tu te poses d'autres questions sur le lien qui vous unis je te prêterais un livre qui en parle me proposa Carlisle avec un sourire avenant sur le visage.

J'acquiesçais de la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Bien rentrons à la maison maintenant lança Esmée à tout le monde.

\- Belle est-ce que tu me permets que je te porte jusqu'à chez nous? me demanda Carlisle.

Je sais très bien que je serais incapable de marcher toute seule sur une longue distance tellement je suis épuisée alors j' hoche la tête pour lui signifier mon approbation. Et puis il a cette aura de bienveillance autour de lui que je ne peux pas ne pas lui faire confiance.

Il s'approche donc de moi et me prends dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et il se met ensuite à courir suivis par les autres en direction de chez eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous sommes arrêtés devant ce que je devine être leur maison. Je n'ai encore jamais vu de bâtisse de ce genre là.

Tout a tellement changé depuis que j'ai été transformée. Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis née il y a plus d'un siècle et que depuis que je suis un vampire je n'ai connu que les quatre murs que constituait ma prison.

La demeure des Cullen est faites en bois et est composé de nombreuses grandes fenêtres qui doivent laisser la lumière entrer à l'intérieur. Elle est sur deux étages et semble immense.

Je suis toujours dans les bras de Carlisle quand ce dernier entre dans la maison.

\- Bienvenu Bella. Tu es ici chez toi me dit-il.

Je fus touché par sa phrase et je lui réponds par un timide sourire qu'il me rend de façon beaucoup moins réservé que moi.

\- Carlisle emmène Bella dans ma salle de bains nous allons lui faire prendre un bain avant qu'elle n'aille dormir. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien dit Alice.

Un bain! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de bains.

\- Très bien. Je viendrais t'examiner après me dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils confuse.

\- Je suis médecin et je veux m'assurer que tout va bien me rassura t-il en voyant mon incompréhension sur mon visage.

Un vampire médecin! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela pouvait être possible mais je crois que beaucoup de choses vont me surprendre de la part des Cullens.

J' hoche simplement de la tête pour donner mon accord.

Il m'emmène donc en direction des escaliers qu'il monte pour ensuite se diriger vers ce que je suppose être la chambre d'Alice et de mon frère.

La chambre est de couleur chocolat et turquoise. Tout est tellement nouveau pour moi que je me sens un peu perdu par tout ça. Tant de choses diffèrent par rapport a ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Beaucoup d'objets dont j'ignore l'utilité.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella dés que tu seras reposé nous te montrerons à quoi sert toutes les choses que tu ne connais pas me lança Esmée en voyant sans doute mon air dérouté.

\- Tu va voir il y a pleins de choses supers et que tu vas adorer me dit Rosalie.

Carlisle entre ensuite dans une pièce adjacente à la chambre et je comprends toute de suite que c'est la salle de bains.

Il me dépose à côté de la baignoire et attend qu' Esmée vienne me soutenir avant de me relâcher et de s'éloigner vers la porte.

\- Appelez-moi quand vous aurez terminés nous dit-il avant de sortir.

Les filles m'ont ensuite expliqués à quoi servent toutes les choses que je peux trouver dans cette pièce comme comment utiliser la baignoire, la douche, le sèche cheveux... En tout cas quelle belle invention que l'eau courante! Plus besoin d'aller chercher l'eau au puits pour pouvoir se laver.

J'ai tellement de choses à apprendre mais je sais que tous seront là pour ça mais nous verrons cela une fois que j'aurais dormis quelques heures parce que là je suis vraiment à bout de forces. Esmée a du m'aider à enlever ce qui me servait de robe et j'eus un peu honte d'exposer mon corps pleins d'ecchymoses qui n'ont pas encore disparu depuis que Maria était venu ce matin juste avant que le camp ne se fasse attaquer. Elle était tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'elle s'était défoulé sur moi et comme j'étais trop faible pour mettre mon bouclier physique pendant une longue période je n'ai donc pas pu me protéger. Elle ne m'a donner à boire qu'une fois qu'elle en a eu finit avec moi ce qui m'avait laissé quelques marques.

Je vois les regards remplis de colère des filles et je baisse la tête honteuse. Je sens rapidement une main me relever le menton et je tombe sur les beaux yeux dorés d'Alice.

\- Tu n'as pas à baisser le regard ma belle. Rien n'est ta faute dans toute cette histoire mais celle de Maria et jamais plus elle ne te toucheras. Personne ici ne la laissera faire de nouveau. Tu es la sœur de Jasper et la compagne de mon frère alors tu fais partis de notre famille maintenant et nous protégeons les nôtres.

\- Alice a raison tu es notre petite sœur dorénavant continua Rosalie en me souriant.

\- Et notre troisième fille poursuivit Esmée en parlant d'elle et de Carlisle.

Je suis tellement touché par leurs paroles que je sens mes larmes se mettre à couler le long de mes joues et Alice me prend tout de suite dans ses bras pour me réconforter suivis par les deux autres filles. Elle me relâchent au bout de quelques minutes. Elles m'ont ensuite aidés à rentrer dans la baignoire que Rosalie avait au préalable remplit. Elle y a ajouté des sels de bains qui embaume la pièce d'une douce odeur de fleurs.

C'est tellement agréable que je gémis de satisfaction. Alice m'a lavé les cheveux plusieurs fois afin qu'ils retrouvent toute leur propreté. Je suis tellement fatigué que je me laisse faire comme une poupée.

Elle m'aide également à me laver et au bout d'une dizaines de minutes je sors de mon bain et Rosalie m'entoure immédiatement d'une serviette moelleuse pour me sécher.

Alice m'amène ensuite de quoi me changer.

\- Voilà Bella je t'ai apporté une tenue pour dormir. Tu as un pantalon et un débardeur me dit-elle en me présentant les deux morceaux de tissus.

-Je t'ai apporté également des sous vêtements. Je sais sais différent de ce que tu as l'habitude de porter mais tu va t'y habituer.

Elle m'aide à mettre le soutient à gorge et je mis la culotte qu'elle me tendit. En tout cas c'est beaucoup plus confortable que les corsets!

Je mis ensuite le pantalon et le débardeur. Cela me fais bizarre de porter ce genre de vêtements mais je m'y habituerais facilement ils sont plutôt confortables.

Pour finir Rosalie me sèche les cheveux et je pus retrouver une belle chevelure avec de belles boucles soyeuses comme j'avais avant.

Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas regardé dans un miroir. En fait je ne me suis jamais vu depuis que j'ai été transformé et cela me fait une drôle d'impression de pouvoir me voir. Mon visage n'a pas vraiment changé à part qu'il est un peu plus fin qu'avant. Mes lèvres sont un peu plus pleines. Ce qui a changé par contre est la couleur de mes yeux. Ils ne sont plus marron chocolat mais noir contrairement à ceux de mon frère et des Cullens et cela me perturbe quelque peu.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais Alice devine toujours mes inquiétudes.

\- Tes yeux sont noir à cause de la soif. Les vampires qui boivent du sang animal comme nous ont les yeux dorés et comme tu t'en ai sûrement aperçus ceux qui boivent du sang humains les ont rouges m'expliqua t'elle.

Je dois donc avoir la même couleur qu'eux ce qui me soulage. Je ne veux en rien ressembler à ceux qui ont massacrés ma famille et qui m'ont retenu prisonnière pendant tout ce temps. Je ne veux surtout pas être comme ma créatrice, un monstre.

Nous sommes ensuite retournés dans la chambre.

\- Viens Bella nous allons te conduire dans la chambre d'amis qui sera la tienne me dit Esmée.

En passant à côté du lit je vois qu'un t-shirt qui doit sans doute être à mon frère est posé dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre et ma supposition se confirme quand je le porte à mon nez et que sens l'odeur de Jasper. Cela me fais tout de suite sourire. Je suis tellement contente de l'avoir retrouvé.

\- Tu peux le prendre si tu veux me dit doucement Alice.

Je l'a remercie silencieusement et le prends avec moi. Déjà en étant petite j'aimais dormir avec un de ses vêtements cela avait toujours eu le don de me rassurer.

Une fois dans le couloir nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte qui se trouve en face.

La chambre est de couleur beige et taupe. Elle est composé d'un grand lit et j'ai hâte de me mettre à l'intérieur.

Esmée baisse les couvertures et m'invite à venir m'allonger ce que je fais immédiatement aidé par Alice. Dés que je suis sous les draps elle me recouvre avec.

J'ai jamais été dans un lit aussi confortable. Nous avons été interrompus par quelques coups portés à la porte et Carlisle entre.

\- Nous allons vous laisser. Appelle nous si tu as besoins de quoi que se soit me dit Rosalie avant de sortir suivis par Esmée et Alice.

Carlisle s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

\- Je vais t'examiner pour voir si tout va bien me dit-il.

Il attendit mon accord avant de baisser les couvertures. Il put voit les ecchymoses qui recouvrent mon corps et il les toucha doucement.

\- Elles te font souffrir? me demanda t-il.

C'est un peu douloureux mais très supportable. J'avais connu pire. Pour lui répondre je rapproche mon index de mon pouce pour lui signifier que cela est légèrement douloureux.

\- Très bien. Tu en as à d'autres endroits à part sur tes bras?

Je soulève mon débardeur pour lui faire voir ceux que j'ai sur le ventre.

\- Ok je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je vais te laisser dormir. Dés que tu seras réveillé nous t'apporterons à boire et tu devrais vite être sur pieds me dit-il.

J'acquiesçais pour toute réponse. Il me recouvre de nouveau avec les couvertures avant de se relever.

Arrivé à hauteur de la porte il se retourne vers moi.

\- Nous sommes vraiment très content de t'avoir parmi nous me lança t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Je le suis moi aussi alors je lui retourne son sourire. Il sort ensuite de la chambre et je me retrouve seule.

Je suis si fatiguée que je pensais que j'allais m'endormir immédiatement mais cela ne fut pas le cas. C'est comme si il me manque quelque chose pour que je puisse enfin sombrer dans le sommeil.

Pousser par mon instinct je me lève doucement du lit et me dirige vers la porte en m'aidant de tout ce que je trouve sur mon chemin pour me soutenir. J'ai gardé le t-shirt de mon frère dans une de mes mains et je finis par quitter la pièce.

J'avance ensuite dans le couloir en m'appuyant contre le mur. J'arrive au bout du couloir et je pousse la dernière porte sur ma gauche. Dés que j'entre à l'intérieur je reconnu l'odeur d'Edward.

J'ai tout de suite ressentis un sentiment de confort en entrant dans ce que je suppose être sa chambre. Je me suis déplacée en direction de son lit et je me suis glissée à l'intérieur. J'ai mis ma tête sur l'oreiller et inspire un grand coup. Ses draps sont imprégnés de son odeur. Je pose le vêtement de Jasper sous mon nez et c'est avec l'odeur des deux hommes de ma vie que je sombre profondément dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

Je veux pleins de reviews!

Bon du coup je posterais le prochain chapitre que dans 15 jours minimum je suis en pleins déménagement !

A bientôt.


	7. Discussions

Coucou me voilà avec le cinquième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie encore toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review.

Je vous laisse donc avec la fameuse discussion entre Edward et Jasper :-).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Discussions**

 **PDV d'Edward**

Emmett a fini par nous laisser Jasper et moi pendant qu'il va à la chasse à l'ours. Je sais grâce à mon don qu'il a voulu nous laisser seuls pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement.

Je marche donc au côté de mon frère dans le silence. J'attends qu'il rassemble ses pensées. C'est un peu le chaos dans sa tête et j'évite de m'y aventurer pour m'éviter un mal de crâne. Enfin façon de parler bien sûr!

C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se stoppa. Je fis la même chose et me retrouve en face de lui. Il me regarde avec un air des plus sérieux sur le visage et j'attends qu'il commence.

\- Écoute Edward tu sais que je te considère comme mon frère...

\- Mais... l'interrompis-je parce que je sais qu'il y aura un mais qui suivra.

Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me dise qu'il faut que je m'éloigne de Bella parce que cela serait au dessus de mes forces. Cela serait même impossible. Je sais que les liens entres compagnons d'âmes sont très puissants. Carlisle m'en a parlé mais pour une raison que j'ignore celui qui m'unit à Bella est au delà de tout ça. C'est beaucoup plus intense et je ne laisserais personne pas même son frère m'empêcher d'être auprès d'elle.

\- Laisse moi finir avant de sauter au conclusion trop vite me lança Jasper avec un regard sévère.

Il a sans doute sentis ma colère augmenter au fil de ma réflexion.

\- Ok mais quoi que tu me dises dans les prochaines secondes ne fera que je m'éloigne d'elle d'une quelconque façon lui répondis-je avec une voix déterminé en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il sache que je suis très sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention loin de là me dit-il.

Dire que je fus soulagé serait un euphémisme. Je considère vraiment Jasper comme un frère et j'aurais pas du tout voulu que notre relation se dégrade à cause de cela mais ma compagne passera toujours avant comme lui fera toujours passer Alice en premier. Je le vis esquisser un léger sourire face à mes émotions avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de trouver la personne qui nous complète et je serais vraiment un monstre d'essayer de vous séparer mais Bella est ma petite sœur, la personne qui a toujours compté le plus pour moi. Nous avons toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle et même maintenant elle a une place aussi importante qu'Alice dans mon cœur.

Je fus étonné face à ses paroles. Bien que j'aime beaucoup ma famille, l'amour que je ressens pour Bella est beaucoup plus fort alors qu'il place sa sœur au même niveau qu sa compagne me surprends mais je l'accepte.

\- Je sais que cela peut te surprendre mais au moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle à sa naissance j'ai ressentis un lien très fort m'unir à elle et malgré que les années ont passées et que je l'a croyais morte depuis longtemps ce lien n'a jamais faiblit. Je crois qu'inconsciemment mon esprit savait qu'elle était encore sur cette terre et qu'un jour je l'a retrouverais et cela a été le cas. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser d'ailleurs me dit-il avec les yeux remplit de larmes qui ne couleront plus.

Pas besoin d'être un empathe pour voir qu'il aime profondément sa sœur et je respecte cela. Je sais que Bella ressent la même chose pour lui.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que je te donne ma bénédiction. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu sauras prendre soin d'elle comme un compagnon se doit de le faire pour sa compagne mais sache une chose.

Je vis ses yeux se durcir pour devenir légèrement menaçant.

\- Si jamais tu lui fais du mal d'une quelconque manière je te réduirais en charpie frère ou pas c'est compris?

J'avais bien compris qu'à cet instant ce n'était plus seulement Jasper qui me menaçait mais également le Dieu de la Guerre et je n'avais franchement pas envie de me le mettre à dos celui là!

\- T'inquiètes pas si je lui fais de la peine je te laisserais botter mon cul sans résistance lui dis-je pour alléger l'atmosphère bien que je sois très sérieux dans mes paroles.

\- Bien on n'est sur la même longueur d'ondes alors.

Il recommença à marcher mais je n'avais pas finis.

\- Attends Jasper j'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire lui lançais-je et il s'arrêta immédiatement pour me regarder curieux.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Bien que Belle soit ma compagne et que je meure d'envie de passer tout mon temps avec elle je sais que cela ne sera pas possible. Elle aura besoin d'être avec toi et toi aussi. Vous avez été plus d'un siècle en croyant l'autre mort alors je comprends très bien que vous ayez pas mal de choses à rattraper alors sache que je ne vais pas l'accaparer. Et puis avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu depuis qu'elle a été transformée elle aura aussi besoin de passer du temps avec les autres, de réapprendre à côtoyer des gens qui ne lui veuillent aucun mal. Et puis je me doute bien que notre petit lutin a déjà programmé bon nombres de journée shopping pour approvisionner le dressing de Bella finis-je en rigolant.

\- Ça j'en suis sûr me répondit-il en rigolant lui aussi.

Malgré tout au bout de quelques secondes il s'arrêta et redevint sérieux en fixant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Merci Edward. Je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleur compagnon pour ma petite sœur et je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi.

\- Non merci à toi mon frère lui répondis-je en le prenant dans mes bras d'une façon viril bien entendu.

Tout d'un coup nous avons été engloutis par des bras qui nous serrèrent dans un étau de fer.

\- Arrêtez vous allez me faire pleurer les gonzesses nous lança Emmett.

\- EMMETT! nous exclamèrent Jasper et moi en même temps face aux pitreries de ce dernier.

\- Rho ça va tous les deux nous répondit-il en nous relâchant. En tout cas je suis déçu y a même pas eu une petite bagarre. Vous êtes pas marrant les gars!

Je secouais la tête dépité par l'attitude de mon frère et Jasper pensait comme moi. Mais après tout Emmett restera Emmett. Pas qu'on veuille le changer de toute façon. Nous l'aimons comme il est même si il est un peu lourd par moment.

\- Bon et si on arrêtait toutes ces effusions pour aller trouver quelques proies à notre petite Bella nous lança t-il en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

\- Je croyais que tu étais partis chasser l'ours? lui demandais-je.

\- J'ai préféré rester dans le coin au cas ou le major aurait décidé de faire de ton cul son nouveau punchingball me lança t-il hilare.

C'est sur cette réplique que nous sommes partis à la recherche de quoi nourrir ma belle. Je repérais très vite l'odeur d'un puma et je partis à sa poursuite. Je le trouvais rapidement et je bondis sur lui sans qu'il ne voit rien venir et lui brise immédiatement le cou. Je porte ensuite la carcasse et rejoins mes frères sur le lieu que l'on s'est fixé avant de nous séparer quelques instants plus tôt.

Ils sont déjà présents à m'attendre. Emmett a effectivement réussis à trouver un ours et il a un air fière sur le visage. Jasper quand à lui a rapporté un énorme cerf.

C'est donc bien chargé que nous avons repris la direction de notre maison. J'avais vraiment hâte de retrouver ma belle. C'était de plus en plus dur de rester éloigné d'elle.

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça? leur demandais-je.

\- Quoi? me répondit Emmett.

\- Est-ce que vous ressentez à chaque fois cette douleur à la poitrine quand vous êtes loin de Rose ou Alice?

\- Cela le sera au début et elle s'atténuera au fil du temps bien que tu ressentiras toujours un inconfort à être loin de ta moitié m'expliqua Jasper.

Nous sommes rapidement arrivés devant la villa qui nous servait de demeure ici à Forks. Elle est éloigné de toutes habitations ce qui nous permet de vivre le plus normalement possible sans que quelqu'un ne découvre notre nature.

Nous avons déposés les trois bêtes dans le garage où les filles nous attendaient avec de grands saladiers. Nous les avons ensuite saignés. Je sais c'est pas très ragoutant pour vous mais c'est la façon la plus propre de faire les choses pour l'instant. Une fois que Bella aura retrouvé ses forces elle pourra aller chasser elle-même mais pour le moment nous ferons comme ça. Dés que notre besogne fut réalisé nous avons été enterrer les trois carcasses dans la forêt et nous sommes ensuite rentrés dans la maison où nous attendaient Carlisle et Esmée.

\- Comment va Bella? demanda toute de suite Jasper à notre père.

En faite il m'avait soufflé les mots de la bouche.

\- Elle va bien nous rassura t-il. A part quelques ecchymoses sur le corps elle n'a rien de grave. *

Je grognais en pensant que quelqu'un avait fait du mal à ma compagne.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit capable d'avoir des bleus? lui demanda Esmée.

\- Quand je l'ai examiné j'ai pu constater que sa peau est légèrement moins dur que la nôtre ce qui fait quand y mettant une certaine force elle peut-être blessée. Je pense même qu'elle peut saigner si le choc est extrêmement fort avec un objet coupant. Maintenant il lui faut du repos et du sang pour qu'elle se rétablisse complètement.

\- A ton avis pourquoi elle ne parle pas? demanda Rosalie.

\- Malheureusement cela peut arriver lors d'un profond traumatisme. La personne se replie sur elle-même et se protège en formant comme une bulle autour d'elle. Cela peut se traduire par la perte de la parole ou le refus de sortir de chez elle par exemple.

\- Mais elle va aller mieux maintenant. Elle va reparler? le questionna Alice.

\- Je ne sais pas Alice. Elle a été plus d'un siècle sans émettre la moindre parole. Cela risque de prendre du temps et puis ses cordes vocales auront besoin de se réhabituer à fonctionner après une longue période sans avoir été sollicité. Ne la forcez surtout pas à essayer de parler cela pourrait être douloureux dans un premier temps.

Tout le monde acquiesça et je vis Jasper regarder vers le haut des escaliers.

\- Elle dort dans la chambre d'amis lui dit Esmée en ayant également vu son regard aller en direction de l'étage.

Il prit alors la direction des marches après avoir sourit à Esmée.

Je mourrais d'envie d'y aller mais j'ai décidé de laisser Jasper un peu seule avec elle.

Grâce à notre ouïe sur développé nous entendîmes distinctement Jasper souffler qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre.

Je ne perds pas de temps et me précipite en haut pour me retrouver au côté de mon frère. En effet le lit est vide et pas de Bella à l'horizon. Tous les autres nous ont rejoins.

\- Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin elle tient à peine sur ses jambes nous lança Rosalie.

Nous avons donc fait le tour des pièces de l'étage et quand Alice nous a appelé nous l'avons toute de suite rejoint. Elle est sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre et elle a un grand sourire sur le visage.

Quand j'entre à l'intérieur si mon cœur pouvait encore battre il battrait à mille à l'heure. Ma douce est profondément endormit dans mon lit.

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Quelle est l'utilité d'avoir un lit alors que je ne dors pas et que je ne suis pas en couple enfin jusqu'à maintenant. En faite la réponse est simple j'ai toujours aimé m'allonger sur mon lit et plonger dans mes pensées. Malheureusement je ne peux plus dormir mais j'apprécie de m'étendre et de fermer les yeux. C'est des moments qui me permettent de reposer mon esprit et de me retrouver seul dans ma tête . Je profite généralement de ces moments pour écouter ma musique et me détendre.

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas resté dans la chambre d'amis? demanda Emmett tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

\- Je crois avoir ma petite idée lança Jasper qui s'est approché de sa sœur. Depuis que nous sommes gamins elle a toujours eu besoin d'avoir quelque chose qui porte mon odeur pour s'endormir.

Ok cela explique le t-shirt de Jasper qu'elle porte contre elle et qu'elle a posé sous son nez.

\- Quand au fait qu'elle soit dans la chambre d'Edward n'oubliez pas qu'il est son compagnon alors a elle sans doute eu besoin d'avoir également son odeur pour se sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour pouvoir sombrer dans le sommeil finit-il par nous expliquer en caressant doucement les cheveux de Bella.

Je souris content qu'elle est besoin de mon odeur pour se sentir bien. S'il fallait que je reste près d'elle pour qu'elle dorme tranquille je le ferais avec joie. Je décide de la rejoindre et de m'allonger auprès d'elle. La douleur dans ma poitrine avait disparu au moment ou j'avais porté mes yeux sur elle.

\- En tout cas Esmée je crois que la chambre d'amis ne sera pas nécessaire rigola Emmett.

S'en suivit alors le bruit d'une tape que Rosalie à sans aucun doute donner à ce dernier derrière la tête.

\- Aïe! Si on ne plus rire maintenant! bouda t-il.

\- Bon allez tout le monde sort lança Carlisle.

\- Carlisle a raison laissons les tranquilles répliqua Esmée. *

Une fois que tous les autres à part Jasper furent sortis de la chambre je repose mon regard sur ma compagne qui dort à poing fermé. Elle est tellement belle que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un tel trésor. Elle ressemble à un ange descendu du ciel pour éclairer ma vie. A cet instant je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus jamais rien. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle est la plus belle éternité qu'elle puisse avoir et que plus personne ne lui fasses jamais de mal.

 **PDV de Bella**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors mais je me sens tellement bien que je m'enfonce encore un peu plus dans l'oreiller où ma tête est posé.

C'est la première fois depuis que je me suis réveillée en vampire que je me sens autant sereine et en sécurité. Je comprends tout de suite pourquoi quand j'ouvre mes yeux et que je plonge dans les yeux doré de mon frère. Ce dernier me regarde avec tellement de tendresse que je ne peux que lui lancer un magnifique sourire.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je l'ai vraiment retrouvé et qu'il est bel et bien devant moi en ce moment même. Il se trouve à genou parterre à côté du lit et je sens du mouvement sur le lit. Je me suis alors relevée légèrement pour voir de qui il s'agit et quand j'ai vu que c'était Edward mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus si c'est possible. Je sens alors une vague d'amour m'envahir mais je ne me pose pas plus de question que cela en pensant que cela venait sans doute de mon frère.

Je me suis ensuite assise en m'adossant à la tête de lit et j'ai pris la main des deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.

\- Tu te sens mieux? me demanda Jasper inquiet.

Même si je me suis bien reposé je me sens encore faible à cause de la soif. Il faut vraiment que je boive quelque chose et rien que d'y penser ma gorge s'enflamme.

\- Elle a soif lança Edward.

Je me demande comment il a su ce dont j'avais envie. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées. Il du voir mon questionnement sur mon visage puisqu'il s'expliqua immédiatement.

\- Du fait que nous sommes compagnons le lien qui nous relie nous permet de sentir ce que l'autre ressent. C'est comme le don de Jasper sauf que nous ne pouvons pas influer sur ces émotions comme lui peut le faire.

J'hochais de la tête et je me suis dis que cela pourrait être pratique pour me faire comprendre si jamais ce que je compte essayer une fois que j'aurais bu ne marche pas.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes réflexions que je n'entendis pas les pas s'approcher de la porte de la chambre. Du coup quand on frappa à cette dernière je sursaute et par instinct je me colle à Edward et resserre ma poigne sur la main de mon frère.

\- Tout va bien ma belle ce n'est que Carlisle me rassure Edward tout en passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Jasper quand à lui s'assoit sur le lit de l'autre côté ce qui fait que je me retrouve entre eux ce qui me détends immédiatement.

Carlisle entre et me lance un regard d'excuses en ayant compris ma réaction suite au parole de son fils. Je lui fis un petit sourire contrit. Je sais bien que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui comme des autres membres de la famille Cullen mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Après avoir subis tout ce que j'ai vécu je suis effrayée à la moindre surprise. Avec le temps j'arriverais sûrement à surmonter cela mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas évident pour moi.

\- Je t'ai apporté du sang me dit-il en me tendant une tasse dont l'odeur me donne tout de suite l'eau à la bouche.

D'ailleurs cette dernière se remplit de venin que j'avale avec difficulté tellement il est abondant. Je pris la tasse dans mes mains et je ne pus attendre avant d'avaler le contenu en de grandes gorgées. Le sang qui coule le long de ma gorge me fit le plus grand bien et je ne pu empêcher un gémissement de plaisir de sortir de ma bouche. Rapidement la tasse fut vide mais j'ai encore soif. Il m'en faut plus, beaucoup plus. Je me fais l'impression d'une droguée en manque mais c'est un peu ce que je suis.

Alice a du avoir une vision parce qu'elle débarque elle aussi avec une tasse dans les mains suivis par les autres membres de la famille qui ont eux aussi la même chose dans leurs mains. J'en salive d'avance.

\- Tiens petite Bella je t'ai trouvé un bon gros nounours à déguster tu m'en diras des nouvelles s'exclama Emmett en souriant.

Je ne perds pas une minute et avale le contenu dans la seconde. Je me lèche les lèvres pour ne pas en perdre une goutte. C'est tellement délicieux! Ma réaction fit tout de suite rigoler Emmett.

\- Y a rien de meilleur hein! me lança t-il.

C'est vrai que c'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu avoir quand j'étais prisonnière.

Une fois avoir engloutis toutes les tasses de sang je me sens beaucoup mieux, pleine d'énergie.

\- Tu as l'air de te sentir beaucoup mieux ma chérie constate Esmée.

J'acquiesce de la tête pour confirmer et quand je pose mes yeux sur elle je vois qu'elle me regarde avec un regard tellement maternel que cela me rends un peu nostalgique. Des flashs des derniers instants de ma mère se rejouait dans mon esprit et cela me fit mal au cœur. Edward et Jasper ressentirent surement ma tristesse puisqu'ils resserrèrent leur étreinte.

Ma réaction a du être perçut par tout le monde puisqu'ils me regardent tous avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Tout va bien Bella? me questionne Carlisle préoccupé.

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir exprimer toute ma gratitude envers ces gens qui m'ont accueillis à bras ouverts mais malheureusement aucune parole ne franchit la barrière de ma bouche quand j'ouvre cette dernière.

\- Ne te forces pas Bella cela viendra quand ton corps jugera qu'il est prêt me dit Carlisle compatissant.

Maintenant que j'avais repris suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs je décide d'essayer la chose à laquelle j'ai pensé toute à l'heure.

Mon bouclier a l'habitude de protéger mon esprit mais je veux voir s'il m'est possible de le projeter hors de ma tête pour qu'Edward puisse lire en moi.

Je me concentre sur la bulle qui m'entoure et je réussis à le visualiser. J'essaie donc de le retirer et une fois que je pense que cela est réalisé je me concentre sur Edward pour lui envoyer mon message.

 _Merci de vous préoccupez de moi comme vous le faites._

Je sus qu'il l'avait bien reçut quand je le sentis se tendre à mes côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward? lui demanda Jasper.

\- J'ai... j'ai entendus les pensées de Bella souffla t-il encore surpris.

J'étais tellement contente d'avoir réussis et je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de pratique cela me sera plus facile de le faire à l'avenir. Je vais pouvoir m'exprimer au travers de mon compagnon et cela me remplis de joie.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le faire dit Emmett confus.

\- Tu as réussis à retirer ton bouclier n'est-ce pas me sourie Carlisle en ayant tout de suite comprit.

J'hochais vigoureusement de la tête contente de moi.

\- Elle a dit quoi? demande Alice à son frère impatiente.

Je regarde Edward en lui souriant et ce dernier embrasse délicatement mon front avant de se retourner vers les autres qui attendent une réponse de sa part.

\- Elle remercie tout le monde de se préoccuper d'elle comme nous le faisons leur dit-il.

Quand je lève mes yeux vers chaque personne de la pièce je vois qu'ils me regardent tous avec un grand sourire sur leur visage.

\- C'est normal Bella tu fais partis de notre famille maintenant et nous prenons soins de notre famille me dit Esmée d'une voix douce.

Oui j'ai de nouveau une famille et je vais tout faire pour les protéger. Je sais bien que Maria n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement la partie alors je vais m'entraîner à utiliser mes dons pour les maîtriser parfaitement afin de pouvoir me défendre mais également mon frère, mon compagnon ainsi que les personnes qui font dorénavant partie de ma famille. Je ferais tous pour qu'ils ne leurs arrivent rien même si je dois souffrir pour cela.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

J'attends vos remarques.

A bientôt.


	8. Complications

Coucou tout le monde me voilà de retour! Désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais en plein déménagement.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés une review pour les deux chapitres précédent et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir répondu personnellement mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Mais elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir!

Une petite précision pour ce chapitre quand Bella "parlera" se sera avec le langage des signes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Complications**

Cela fait un mois que j'ai retrouvé Jasper mais que j'ai également rencontré Edward, mon compagnon ainsi que toute sa famille.

Dire que je me sens bien ne serait pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens à faire parti de cette famille.

J'ai totalement récupéré depuis que je suis arrivé à Forks. J'ai quand même appris dans quelle ville j'avais débarqué puisque je n'en avais aucune idée au moment où j'étais tombée sur Edward. Je savais juste que je me dirigeais dans le bonne direction, vers mon frère.

Chacun d'entre eux prennent soin de moi à leur manière. Je peux même dire que je suis chouchoutée comme si je suis une poupée de porcelaine. Mais après tous ce que j'ai pu vivre pendant toutes ces années de détention je ne suis pas contre un peu de douceur.

Esmée avec sa tendresse et son amour maternel. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me considère comme sa propre fille et face à toutes ses petites attentions j'ai pu constaté que ma mère me manquait vraiment beaucoup. Même si elle sera toujours dans mon cœur je considère de plus en plus Esmée comme ma deuxième maman et je crois que cela lui convient parfaitement.

Carlisle avec sa compassion et sa patience envers moi. Pendant ces quelques semaines il a été mon professeur pour que je me remette à niveau dans mes connaissances. En effet tous les autres vont retourner au lycée d'ici quelques jours et il est convenu que je les accompagne également mais pour cela il faut que j'apprenne toutes les choses que je ne connais pas. L'école à mon époque était complètement différente par rapport à celle d'aujourd'hui et j'ai beaucoup de lacunes à rattraper mais grâce à Carlisle j'ai pu apprendre toutes les choses que j'ignorais. Merci à mon cerveau vampirique!

J'ai également appris le langage des signes pour que je puisses plus facilement communiquer avec les autres sans avoir constamment besoin d'Edward ou d'Alice pour transmettre ce que je veux dire aux autres membres de la famille. Tout le monde s'y était mis et cela est beaucoup plus simple comme ça.

Carlisle m'aide également à maitriser mes dons. J'arrive à tenir de plus en plus longtemps mon bouclier pour protéger quelqu'un mais je ne cesse de m'entrainer pour pouvoir le développer encore plus pour le prolonger sur une plus longue distance et ainsi englober plus de personnes à l'intérieur. Il m'est aussi de plus en plus facile de le retirer pour qu'Edward puisse capter mes pensées. Cela nous permet ainsi de discuter et d'apprendre à nous connaitre.

Emmett. Que dire de lui à part que c'est un grand enfant. J'ai gagné un deuxième grand-frère avec lui. Il s'est donné pour mission de me faire rire un maximum avec ses pitreries et il n'a vraiment pas de mal pour cela. Il m'a apprit à jouer à la console et même si je ne suis pas super forte j'aime bien passer du temps avec lui. Je sais très bien qu'il me laisse gagner de temps en temps pour ne pas que j'en ai marre de perdre à chaque fois et que je décide de ne plus jouer mais bon je ne suis pas mauvaise perdante. Je ne cherche pas la victoire à chaque fois et puis j'aime passer du temps avec lui alors cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Il m'emmène également régulièrement à la chasse à l'ours et dans ces moment-là ce n'est rien que lui et moi.

Rosalie quant à elle est devenu comme une grande sœur pour moi. J'aime passer du temps avec elle dans le garage pour partager sa passion avec elle. Malgré que se soit une fille elle aime énormément la mécanique et dorénavant les moteurs n'ont plus aucun secret pour ma petite personne. Rosalie de son surnom Rose est aussi une personne très douce sous sa carapace de froideur. Elle m'a prise sous son aile et je me sens bien auprès d'elle, en sécurité. Parce que nul doute que si danger il doit y avoir elle défendra sa famille comme une lionne qui protège ses petits et nous avons ce point en commun toutes les deux. Je me battrais bec et ongles pour qu'il n'arrive rien à cette famille.

Alice me fait penser à un petit lutin tellement elle est petite et remonté sur ressort. C'est une vrai pile électrique et parfois elle me fatigue rien qu'à la regarder! Mais c'est également une fille super. Je suis très proche d'elle et elle est devenue ma meilleure amie. Le fait que je ne réussisse toujours pas à discuter ne nous gêne pas du tout pour communiquer car nous avons trouvé un moyen pour nous parler sans que je n'ai à ouvrir la bouche. Je n'ai seulement qu'à penser à ce que je veux lui dire pour qu'elle est une vision dans laquelle elle voit ce que je veux exprimer. Même pas besoin du langage des signes pour nous. Cela me permet de lui dire certaines choses sans que personnes ne le sache en décryptant les signes.

Elle m'a également appris tous ce que je devais savoir sur la mode et le maquillage. Je suis carrément devenu Barbie Bella pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Nous avons même été à plusieurs reprises faire du shopping avec Rosalie pour remplir une partie du dressing que je partage avec Edward vu que je dort dans sa chambre.

Quand à Jasper il est resté le même qu'avant. Il est toujours le grand-frère protecteur et à l'écoute ou plutôt au vu de la situation il est à l'affût des moindres émotions que je puisses ressentir afin d'être présent au cas où je ne me sens pas bien. Il m'arrive régulièrement d'avoir des moments où je repense à des mauvais souvenirs comme le jour de ma transformation et donc du massacre de notre famille. Cela m'arrive surtout quand je dois dormir et dans ces cas-là seul la présence de mon frère et d'Edward arrive à me réconforter.

Je sais que Jasper se pose des questions sur ce fameux jour mais je suis incapable de lui en parler même à travers Edward. Je me sens pas du tout prête pour cela même si je sais qu'il faudra bien que je me libère de tout ça à un moment ou un autre.

Sinon nous passons beaucoup de temps tous les deux. Comme je ne peux pas parler c'est lui qui me raconte ce qu'il a fait pendant toutes ces années. Cependant il a eu beaucoup de mal avec la période où il était avec Maria mais je l'ai encouragé à le faire. Il avait besoin de savoir que quoi qu'il est pu faire mon regard sur lui ne changera pas. Je sais bien que cela n'a pas été facile pour lui et que toutes les atrocités qu'il est pu faire sont une grande partie à cause de notre créatrice.

Il m'a également parlé de ses amis Peter et Charlotte qu'ils avaient transformés sous l'ordre de Maria. Avec toutes les anecdotes qu'il a pu me narrer j'ai vraiment envie de les rencontrer.

En tout cas j'ai retrouvé la relation que j'avais avec mon frère du temps où nous étions humain et je dirais même qu'elle s'est renforcé encore plus. Je me sens relié à lui comme je le suis avec mon compagnon mais de manière différente. Je sais toujours où le trouver et comme avec Edward je ressens ses émotions. J'en avais parlé avec ce dernier qui en a à son tour discuté avec Carlisle mais il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Selon lui cela serait peut-être du au fait que j'avais une relation très forte avec mon frère depuis que je suis toute petite et qu'au moment de ma transformation ce lien c'est renforcé. Il devait faire des recherches pour voir si il y avait déjà eu des cas comme celui-ci dans le passé.

Même maintenant j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que j'ai trouvé mon compagnon en la personne d'Edward. C'est juste quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour une telle chose puisse m'arriver.

Il est patient avec moi, tendre et pleins de petites attentions à mon égard. Plus les jours passent et plus j'ai du mal à me tenir à distance de lui. A chaque fois qu'il me regarde avec son regard pleins d'amour je n'ai qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Mais je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine et je n'ose pas faire le premier pas.

J'ai été transformé à dix-sept ans et à mon époque nous n'embrassions pas n'importe qui. Il fallait être marié ou au moins fiancé et comme ce n'était pas mon cas je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour lui nous n'avons pas du tout parlé de ce sujet bien que je doute fortement qu'il n'est eu aucune expérience de ce genre depuis qu'il a été transformé avec le physique de dieu vivant qu'il a.

Nous avons surtout parlés des choses que nous aimons et c'est là que j'ai appris qu'il jouait du piano depuis qu'il est tout petit et que c'est une vrai passion pour lui. Dés que je l'ai su je lui demandé qu'il me joue un morceau ce qu'il a accepté avec plaisir. Ce fus un moment extrêmement plaisant. Il est vraiment doué et je ne me lasse pas de l'écouter. Généralement quand il commence à jouer je m'installe dans le canapé qui se trouve à proximité et très souvent je suis rejointe par Esmée qui adore elle aussi l'écouter.

Il m'a aussi parlé de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit transformé par Carlisle. Dans son malheur il a eu de la chance de tomber sur lui. Très souvent nous allons nous promener dans la forêt mains dans la mains et à chaque fois je ressens cette décharge électrique dés que nos peaux se touchent. C'est pendant une de nos excursions qu'il m'a fait découvrir une magnifique clairière. C'est son endroit de prédilection quand il veux être tranquille pour réfléchir sans avoir les pensées de sa famille dans sa tête. C'est devenu notre endroit et nous y allions régulièrement afin d'être seuls mais surtout tranquille sans avoir Emmett et ses sous entendus sur le dos.

Comme si il savait que je pense à lui à cet instant je le vis rentrer dans ma chambre. Je me suis un peu isolé pour faire l'introspection de ma vie depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma liberté mais surtout mon frère.

Edward est partit chasser avec Alice et Jasper. Je commence d'ailleurs à avoir soif, je vais moi aussi m'y rendre d'ici peu. Je suis sorti de mes songes par la voix tonitruante d'Emmett.

\- Bah alors petite Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici? me demanda t-il en s'asseyant avec toute la grâce qui le caractérise sur mon lit. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que le lit résiste mais il a tenu bon. Par contre moi j'ai rebondis dessus comme si je ne pesais rien.

Je lui signe que je réfléchissais.

\- Avoues tu pensais à moi hein?

Je secoue la tête dépité par son arrogance.

\- Mais oui tu es tellement parfait que je ne pense qu'à toi jour et nuit lui répondis-je avec mes mains.

\- Je le sais bien que je suis parfait mais heureusement que tu peux cacher tes pensées à Edward parce que je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que tu rêves de moi sans arrêt continua t-il en bombant le torse avec un air suffisant sur le visage.

\- Fais attention tu prends la grosse tête tellement ton égo est surdimensionné le taquinais-je.

\- Moi la grosse tête! Nan... elle est très bien ma tête toujours aussi parfaite répliqua t-il.

Je me mis légèrement à rire face à ses pitreries. Cela m'est de plus en plus facile pour moi de rigoler ou de laisser sortir des sons comme des grognements ou des gémissements bien que je n'arrive toujours pas à sortir de mots. Mais j'ai bon espoir que cela soit pour bientôt.

\- Bon à part réfléchir tu as prévu de faire quoi en attendant que ton prince charmant soit de retour me questionna t-il.

Je lui fis part de mon envie de chasser moi aussi et il me proposa de m'accompagner mais je décline sa proposition. Bien que j'apprécie nos chasses j'ai par moment besoin d'être seule pour me retrouver avec moi-même et tout le monde le comprend parfaitement donc personnes n'est blessé quand je refuse leur présence à certain moment.

\- Très bien mais soit prudente. N'oublie pas de ne pas traverser la frontière du territoire Quileute surtout me rappela t-il sérieux.

Carlisle m'avait expliqué le traité qu'ils ont avec les Indiens Quileutes de la Push qui sont en fait des loups garous ou plutôt des modificateurs qui ont la capacité de se transformer en loup quand ils le souhaitent. Ils ont pour mission de protéger les humains des vampires mais comme les Cullen ne boivent que du sang animal ils avaient signé un pacte qui stipule que tant qu'ils ne mordent aucun humains et qu'ils ne traversent pas leur territoire ils ne tenteront rien sur eux. Edward m'avait montré les limites de ce territoire en me disant que je le sentirais si je me rapprochais trop à cause de l'odeur mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon sens de l'odorat qui est moins développé que les leurs mais je ne sens pas d'odeurs nauséabondes comme ils me le décrivent.

Pour eux cela sent le chien mouillé mais pour moi je ne perçois que les senteurs de la forêt mais en plus prononcé.

J'acquiesce à la recommandation d'Emmett et après lui avoir fais une bise sur la joue je pars en direction de la fenêtre et je saute pour me retrouver sur mes deux pieds devant la villa.

Je ne perds pas de temps et m'élance en direction de la forêt où m'attends mon prochain repas. Je trouve rapidement un puma pour étancher ma soif et cela me fis toute de suite penser à mon compagnon. C'est son met préféré.

Je me suis mise ensuite à courir le plus vite que je peux. J'aime cette sensation de liberté quand je cours. Avec le vent dans mes cheveux j'ai l'impression de voler et c'est dans ces moment là j'oublie tous mes problèmes et ne pense à rien.

Cela fait un moment que je coure et j'ai du parcourir une bonne distance. Je m'arrête en ne reconnaissant par l'endroit où je me trouve.

Je décide de faire demi-tour mais quand je me retourne je tombe nez à nez avec un loup de la taille d'un cheval. Il est de couleur brun roux et je sens la peur s'emparer de moi face à son regard.

Merde! Tellement prise par les sensations agréables de ma course que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais traversé la frontière.

Apparemment il n'est pas du tout content de me voir ici parce qu'il grogne méchamment dans ma direction tout en se rapprochant lentement de moi prêt à attaquer.

Je commence à avoir peur de ce qui va se passer par la suite. Je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter toute seule et puis bien que se soit un loup cela reste tout de même un humain et je ne veux pas le tuer. Je ne pourrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

Plus il avance et plus je recule mais au bout d'un moment il du en avoir marre parce qu'il se jette sur moi toutes griffes dehors.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

J'attends vos reviews! J'ai été extrêmement déçu par le nombre de commentaires pour les deux chapitres que j'ai mis d'un coup. Seulement 6 pour deux chapitres c'est vraiment pas beaucoup. Ça ne me motive pas du tout pour continuer cette histoire...


	9. En danger

Coucou tout le monde me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie encore toutes celles qui m'ont laissées une review et plus particulièrement Berenice et Rachoue à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir les filles!

Je sais d'avance que la fin de ce chapitre va en frustrer plus d'une, désolé d'avance ;-) .

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **En danger.**

J'essaie de l'éviter en me décalant sur le côté mais il est trop près de moi et je ne suis pas assez rapide. Je ressens une vive douleur au bras quand ses griffes réussirent à transpercer ce dernier. Je sens immédiatement du sang couler le long de mon membre et je gémis de douleur quand je voulu le bouger. Je le laisse donc pendre le long de mon corps. Sous le choc je me suis écroulée au sol.

Je sais bien que vous vous demandés pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé mon bouclier physique. Et bien je vais vous le dire parce que je suis une idiote! J'ai cru que j'aurais pu être assez rapide pour ne pas être dans sa trajectoire mais j'ai lamentablement échoué. Je déteste ma condition de demi-vampire. Ne pas être capable de me défendre comme je le voudrais est vraiment insupportable! Et maintenant je fais comment? Avec ma blessure je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps avec mon bouclier. Si seulement je l'avais utilisé dès le début. Je suis vraiment dans la merde!

Quand je regarde de nouveau dans la direction du loup je vois avec effrois qu'il s'apprête de nouveau à se jeter sur moi mais cette fois-ci je serais prête à le recevoir. Je place mon bouclier physique autour de moi pour me protéger en priant pour qu'Edward ressente mes émotions grâce à notre lien et qu'il vienne m'aider.

Je sens bien qu'à cause de ma blessure et de la perte de sang je m'affaiblis de plus en plus. Je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps face ce loup.

Je le vois s'élancer une nouvelle fois vers moi sauf que cette fois-ci il se heurte à mon bouclier ce qui le projette dans les airs. Il se retrouve propulsé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de moi. Il me regarde avec confusion tandis que j'essaye de me traîner avec le peu de force qu'il me reste en direction de la frontière afin de repasser du bon côté en espérant qu'il ne me suive pas.

Je n'ai parcouru que quelques mètres quand j'entends des bruits de courses. Quand je lève mes yeux je vois apparaître d'autres loups semblables à celui qui m'a attaqué. Il y en a un de couleur noir qui est encore plus imposant que les autres, un de couleur chocolat et le dernier est gris.

Ils sont maintenant quatre contre moi et je commence sérieusement à paniquer. Je ne faisais déjà pas le poids face à un alors quatre n'en parlons pas.

 _Edward je t'en pris! Aide-moi!_ hurlais-je dans ma tête.

Et pour ne rien ajouter de bon je sens mon bouclier se rétracter. Je me retrouve donc sans défenses face à eux alors qu'ils s'approchent de plus en plus de moi avec des regards pleins de haine.

Par contre la chose auxquelle je ne m'attends pas du tout fut ce qu'il se produit quand je croise les yeux du loup au pelage gris. Je sens une sorte de chaleur se propager dans mon corps. C'est comme si je savais qu'il ne me ferais pas de mal et que je serais en sécurité tant qu'il serait là. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et le loup est figé et me regarde avec un air des plus choqué.

Malheureusement je ne pu me pencher plus sur tout ça car je vois que les trois autres se préparent à attaquer.

Je recommence à me déplacer même si je sais que cela ne servira à rien mais je ne peux pas abandonner et me laisser tuer sans rien faire.

A chaque mouvements mon bras me fait souffrir le martyre mais je continue quand même.

Quand je vois le loup noir s'élancer vers moi je ferme les yeux vaincu et attends la douleur qui va sûrement arriver d'ici peu de temps.

 **PDV d'Edward**

Je suis actuellement en train de chasser avec Alice et Jasper. J'ai proposé à Bella de venir avec nous mais c'était un de ces moments où elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec elle même et je comprends parfaitement cela. J'en ressens également la nécessité à l'occasion et j'aime me retrouver dans ma ou plutôt notre clairière pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme.

Je souris rien qu'en pensant à elle. Tout se passe tellement bien entre nous même si nous avançons pas à pas dans notre relation. Cependant j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de l'embrasser. C'est comme si ses lèvres étaient un appel aux baisers et la tentation est de plus en plus forte mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Nous n'avons pas parlés de nos expériences passées mais je me doute qu'elle n'a pas du avoir ce genre de relation pendant sa vie humaine et je sais que grâce à son bouclier personnes n'a abusés d'elle pendant sa détention.

Le monstre en moi s'en réjouit d'ailleurs en se disant qu'il serait le premier et le seul qu'elle connaitrait de cette façon. Et je ne peux nier être complètement d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Même si nous ne nous sommes pas encore embrassés les contacts physiques entre nous sont de plus en plus fréquents. Nous avons tous les deux besoins de rester en contact avec l'autre alors elle se blottit souvent dans mes bras surtout quand elle dort ou alors nous nous tenons la main pendant nos ballades dans les bois.

Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée avec Carlisle pour maitriser son bouclier et il lui est de plus en plus facile de le retirer afin de me faire partager ses pensées comme elle n'a pas encore retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Tout le monde a également appris le langage des signes pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle sans que je ne doive retranscrire ce qu'elle veux leur dire bien que je sais qu'elle a trouvé un autre moyen avec ma sœur.

Grâce à nos nombreuses conversations j'ai pu découvrir que Bella est une personne douce, aimante avec les personnes qui comptent pour elle mais aussi intelligente, attentionnée. Elle prend le temps de passer des moments avec chaque personne de la famille et tout le monde l'apprécie énormément. Ils l'ont tous adoptés comme un membre à part entière de la famille et cela me réjouis au plus au point.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous sommes partis mais bizarrement je ressens tout un coup un mauvais pressentiment comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait survenir. Je n'aime pas du tout cela et je décide de rejoindre Alice et Jasper au point de rendez-vous que l'ont s'est fixés avant de nous séparer pour chasser.

Une fois sur place je peux voir qu'ils sont déjà présents et qu'ils m'attendent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward je te sens préoccupé me questionna Jasper face aux émotions que je projette.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas lui répondis-je de plus en plus inquiet.

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que nous vîmes Alice avec le regard figé signe qu'elle a une vision. Je pu la voir en même temps qu'elle. Bella était en train de chasser. Ensuite elle courrait dans la forêt avec un sourire heureux sur le visage avec les yeux fermés et puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Jasper en ressentant le sentiment de peur que nous ressentions Alice et moi après cette vision.

\- Bella... souffla ma sœur affolé.

\- Quoi Bella! Elle est en danger? s'inquiéta t-il immédiatement.

\- Son avenir à disparu réussis t-elle à lui dire.

Soudain je ressens une vive douleur en pleins cœur ce qui me mis à genoux.

\- Edward! s'écrièrent Alice et Jasper.

\- Bella gémis-je.

Elle a mal. Je peux ressentir sa douleur. Elle a besoin de moi. Je ne perds pas de temps et me relève pour me précipiter en direction de ma compagne.

Comment je sais où elle se trouve? Je n'en n'ai aucune idée mais je sais que je me dirige vers elle. C'est sans doute notre lien qui me guide sur le bon chemin.

J'entends qu'Alice et Jasper me suivent mais je suis plus rapide qu'eux et je les distance rapidement mais je sais qu'ils pourront me suivre grâce à mon odeur.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver? Elle était en train de courir dans les bois et puis plus rien. On ne disparait pas comme ça à moins que... Les loups. Alice ne peux pas les voir. Bella a sans doute du traverser la frontière sans s'en rendre compte. Je sais qu'elle ne sent pas l'odeur nauséabonde comme nous pouvons la sentir. En plus elle a tendance à partir dans ses pensées quand elle court. Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle ressent quand elle s'élance à toute vitesse. Ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle a longtemps voulu ressentir quand elle était captive.

Je coure encore plus vite afin de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il lui arrive quelques choses et surtout pas à cause de ces chiens. Je grogne en imaginant ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Je sais qu'elle est déjà blessée et cela me met encore plus en rogne.

Je finis par capter la trace de l'odeur de Bella et la suis en direction de la frontière Quileute. Je ne suis plus très loin quand j'entends la voix de ma douce dans ma tête.

 _Edward je t'en pris! Aide-moi!_ me supplie-elle.

Elle est effrayée ce qui redoubla ma fureur face à ces sales cabots. Je vais les étriper! Je commence à sentir leur puanteur mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de franchir la frontière. Je peux lire leur pensées et ils vont attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Je pu voir à travers eux Bella par terre le bras ensanglantée qui essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible sans doute voulait-elle rejoindre l'autre côté mais à chaque mouvement je peux voir qu'elle souffrait. Les larmes coulent librement sur ses joues et bien que cela troubla les loups ils ne se posèrent pas plus de questions et prirent la décision de la tuer quand même ce qui me fit accélérer encore plus.

Sam le loup noir mais aussi l'Alpha de la meute s'élança vers ma compagne et je la vois fermer les yeux attendant en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre eux sans ses dons qui étaient inutilisables sans forces et avec le sang qu'elle a perdu elle n'en n'avait pas suffisamment.

J'arrive juste à temps et percute Sam qui se retrouve propulsé dans un arbre qui se brise sous le choc.

Je me met immédiatement en position défensive devant Bella en grognant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Cullen? Tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer dans notre territoire me dit-il avec haine par la pensée.

Les loups savent très bien que je peux lire dans les pensées suite aux quelques réunions que nous avions eu à notre retour à Forks afin de vérifier que le traité était toujours actif de leur côté. N'ayant pas confiance en nous pour venir sous leur forme humaine je transmettais à ma famille ce que les loups disaient grâce à mon don.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer ma compagne lui crachais-je d'une voix dur.

\- C'est un vampire qui est sur notre territoire. Nous n'avons fait que protéger les nôtres.

\- Elle ne représente aucun danger pour vous. Elle n'a pas fait exprès de franchir la frontière. Elle est différente des autres vampires.

\- Ça reste une buveuse de sang! s'écria Jacob celui qui avait blessé Bella.

\- Non mais vous êtes aveugles ou vous le faites exprès! Vous n'avez pas remarqués ses larmes ou le plus important le fait qu'elle est capable de saigner ou encore mieux qu'elle a un cœur qui bat! Elle n'a même pas à chercher à attaquer. Elle est beaucoup plus humaine que vous quatre réunis crachais-je avec mépris.

Ma réplique les fit tous grogner de colère. Enfin à part un qui est plus en arrière par rapport aux autres. Je décide de scanner un peu ses pensées et elles sont comment dire, confuses. Il m'est impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit au cheminement de son esprit.

\- Elle n'est pas totalement innocente non plus! s'exclama Jared le loup de couleur chocolat. J'ai pu voir dans l'esprit de ce dernier le moment où Bella avait déployé son bouclier et comment Jacob avait été propulsé contre un arbre.

\- Bella n'a fait que se défendre alors qu'il était en train de l'attaquer sans raison hurlais-je en désignant Jacob du doigt.

\- Tu as brisé le traité alors nous sommes en droit de te chasser de nos terres de la manière qu'il nous plaira.

Je vois bien qu'ils n'ont pas du tout l'intention de m'épargner. Ils pensent que du fait que je sois seul leur assurera la victoire mais je sais que les autres ne tarderont pas à arriver. Traité ou pas ils viendront sans aucune hésitation.

S'ils veulent la guerre ils l'auront mais je ne les laisserais pas faire du mal à Bella. Je peux toujours l'entendre pleurer derrière moi et gémir de douleur. J'aurais tellement voulu me retourner vers elle pour la réconforter et la prendre dans mes bras mais il est hors de question que je tourne le dos à ces chiens. Ils n'hésiteront pas à m'attaquer dès que j'aurais le dos tourné comme les lâches qu'ils sont.

\- Alors vous prétendez avoir pour mission de protéger les humains mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que les plus vils vampires qu'ils puissent exister sur cette planète leur dis-je avec dégoût.

Les loups n'ont pas supportés ma dernière réplique et ils s'élancent dans ma direction en grognant. Comme le dicton le dit si bien il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Je me prépare à les recevoir.

* * *

Je sais je sais je ne suis pas gentille d'arrêter à ce moment-là :-) !A votre avis que va t-il se passer?

J'attends vos commentaires!

A bientôt.


	10. L'Aiyana

Salut tout le monde me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je remercie rachoue pour sa review :-).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **L'Aiyana**

Quand le premier, Sam, arrive sur moi je le propulse de toute mes forces. Jared qui se trouvait juste derrière lui est entrainé en même temps que son chef et ils se retrouvèrent dans un arbre qui se plie sous le choc de l'impact.

Cependant Jacob s'approche à grande vitesse mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'arriver jusqu'à nous. Paul le loup de couleur gris qui est resté en retrait s'est jeté sur lui et l'a éloigné dans la même direction que les deux autres.

Dire que je suis étonné serait un euphémisme. Je suis complétement ahuri par ce retournement de situation. Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul.

 _\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends!_

 _\- Ta perdu la tête ou quoi!_

 _\- Tu défends les sangsues maintenant!_

Voilà les pensées que je peux entendre à cet instant.

Paul est maintenant à mes côtés et grogne tout en regardant les autres membres de la meute.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas la toucher! s'exclama t-il.

C'est quoi ce bordel! Je ne pus retenir un grognement possessif de s'échapper de ma poitrine en entendant ses paroles. Bella est mienne! cria le monstre à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Calme-toi Edward! Ce n'est pas du tout comme tu le crois. Je sais que Bella est ta compagne. Je t'expliquerais tout après mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment-là me dit-il.

En effet, Jared, Jacob et Sam se sont relevés et ils se rapprochent dangereusement de nous mais au même moment tous les membres de ma famille arrivèrent et se placèrent à nos côtés.

Jasper se plaça tout de suite à ma droite et se mit dans la même position que moi pour protéger sa sœur. Il a le regard remplit de haine et je sus qu'il avait fait sortir le major. Pas bon pour les loups tout ça!

Les filles se sont rapprochés de Bella et s'occupent d'elle ce qui me soulagea.

Carlisle vint se placer devant nous pour parlementer avec les loups. Je sais que s'il peut éviter la violence il le fera mais je me rapproche quand même de mon père suivis de mon frère et de Paul au cas où.

\- Sam il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là tu ne crois pas? Nous ne nous battrons pas à moins d'y être obligés et je préfére de ne pas y être contraint. Ce qui s'est passé est un simple accident. Bella n'a pas franchi la frontière volontairement. Comme vous le savez nos odeurs respectives nous rebutent les uns des autres mais en ce qui concerne Bella cela est différent. Elle ne vous trouve pas d'odeur particulière à part des senteurs de la forêt. Elle n'a pas dû se rendre compte qu'elle était passé de l'autre côté. Vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre d'elle. Elle est végétarienne comme nous finit-il par dire.

\- Ça reste une suceuse de sang! hurla Sam. Qui c'est ce qui se serait passé si elle était arrivée au village.

\- Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à aucun humain! m'exclamais-je.

\- Edward dit vrai renchérit Carlisle. Bella ne supporte pas le sang humain.

Les loups ont du mal à nous croire. C'est vrai que cela ne s'est jamais vu.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure Bella est différente de nous. Elle n'est pas un vampire à part entière. C'est un demi-vampire.

\- Écoute Sam je crois que tout le monde ferait mieux d'oublier ce petit incident. Chacun va repartir de son côté sans violence. Tu sais bien que si il doit y avoir un combat vous serez perdant. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous et bien que nous ne souhaitons pas vous faire de mal nous n'hésiterons pas à le faire si c'est pour protéger notre famille poursuivit Carlisle.

\- Bien nous partons mais sachez que la prochaine fois que l'un d'entre vous franchit la frontière nous le tuerons sur le champ me dit Sam.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus lui répondis-je.

Sam se tourne ensuite vers Paul et le regarde avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi Paul? Pourquoi nous avoir trahit?

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser lui faire du mal lui répondit-il.

\- Pour quelles raisons? Toi qui a toujours autant détesté les vampires.

\- Parce que Bella est mon Aiyana*.

\- QUOI!? s'exclament en chœur les trois autres loups.

Je sais je me répète mais putain c'est quoi encore ce bordel? C'est quoi une Aiyana?

\- C'est pas possible! Même si elle est différente des autres cela reste... un vampire! cracha Sam en tournant sa tête vers Bella.

Je grogne face au ton qu'il a employé en disant cela comme si c'est un monstre alors qu'elle est beaucoup plus proche des humains que lui. Quelle ironie quand on sait qu'il a pour mission de les protéger!

\- Pourtant c'est le cas! Si les esprits en ont décidés ainsi c'est que cela doit être ainsi alors j'entends bien à ce que vous respectez les règles qui ont été établis depuis le commencement continua Paul en direction de ses frères.

\- Quelles règles? demandais-je intrigué.

Paul se tourna vers moi avant de me répondre.

\- Les anciens ont établis plusieurs règles à ne pas enfreindre et l'une d'elle stipule que nous ne devons pas faire de mal à l'imprégné de l'un de nos frères.

\- Bon est-ce que quelqu'un peux nous dire ce qui se passe nom de dieu! explosa Emmett en ne comprenant pas ce qui se déroule depuis quelques minutes.

\- Ouais nous ne sommes pas tous télépathe renchérit Rosalie.

Quand je me suis enfin retourné vers ma famille je pu voir qu'ils arborent tous un visage remplis d'incompréhension, ce que je peux comprendre. J'ai moi-même du mal à tout comprendre alors que je lis dans leurs pensées.

\- Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressent ce genre de sentiments envers ma petite sœur grogne Jasper.

\- Il se trouve que Paul s'est imprégné de Bella leur dis-je.

\- Quoi?! s'exclame toute la famille.

\- Mais c'est toi son compagnon ce n'est pas possible me lança Esmée confuse.

\- C'est le cas mais il semble que se soit différent mais je ne comprends pas tout. Paul va nous expliquer une fois que les autres seront partis.

Je ne pu continuer à cause d'un gémissement de douleur de Bella.

Mon père est en train d'examiner sa blessure. En sachant que les loups n'attaqueront plus je ne perds pas de temps et me précipite aux côtés de ma belle.

Elle est allongée sur le sol avec sa tête sur les genoux d'Alice. Son bras est vraiment dans un sale état. On voit nettement les traces de griffures qu'a laissé Jacob en se jetant sur elle. Elles étaient assez profondes mais le sang ne coule plus ce qui est une bonne chose. Elle en a quand même perdu pas mal au vu de sa blessure et de l'état de ses habits qui en sont maculés.

Je lui prends la main pour lui faire savoir que je suis prêt d'elle et elle la serre en retour alors que son visage d'ange est crispé sous la douleur.

\- Comment elle va? demandais-je à Carlisle.

\- Cela aurait pu être pire mais malheureusement je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Je ne peux pas lui faire de points de sutures vu qu'aucune aiguille ne pourra transpercer sa peau et je ne peux pas lui donner d'anti douleur car ils ne fonctionneront pas sur son organisme à cause du venin. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que la blessure se referme toute seule, le processus à déjà commencé m'expliqua t-il.

\- Elle a besoin de sang nous dit Jasper.

En effet j'ai également perçu la soif de ma compagne à travers notre lien.

\- Elle a aussi besoin de se reposer renchérit Carlisle.

\- Et de se changer! poursuivit Alice.

Je secouais ma tête dépité en direction de ma sœur.

\- Bah quoi c'est vrai regarde dans quel état elle est! Quel gâchis c'était une Dior cette robe gémit-elle. _Saleté de sac à puces_! vociféra t-elle en pensées.

Tout le monde se mit à rire face à sa réaction. Alice restera Alice! Mais je peux voir dans son esprit qu'elle avait voulu également alléger l'atmosphère lourde qu'il y avait à ce moment là.

Je pris donc délicatement ma belle dans mes bras en faisant attention à son bras blessé et me dirige vers l'autre côté de la frontière suivis par le reste de ma famille.

\- Paul tu viens dit Jared en commençant à s'éloigner lui aussi avec les deux autres.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard. Je dois avoir une discussion avec les Cullen répondit-il.

\- Et s'ils s'en prennent à toi lança Sam.

\- Ils ne me feront rien lui dit-il sûr de lui.

\- Il ne craint rien. Vous pouvez être tranquille rajoutais-je en me tournant vers eux.

Après tout il nous a aidé toute à l'heure et puis je veux vraiment comprendre cette histoire d'imprégnation.

Les trois loups partirent tandis que Paul se dirige dans notre direction. Nous nous sommes ensuite mis en route vers la villa.

Dés que je franchis le pas de la porte de la maison je me précipite en direction de ma chambre suivi par toutes les femme de la famille.

\- Rejoins les autres en bas Edward nous allons nous occupés d'elle me dit Alice en me prenant ma douce des bras.

J'eus du mal à la lâcher mais j'ai abdiqué mais pas avant d'avoir déposé un baiser sur son front et de lui avoir dit que je ne serais pas loin. Elle acquiesça et me fit un petit sourire.

Je les laissais donc prendre soin de ma Bella et redescendis en bas où se trouvent tous les autres.

Emmett et Jasper sont assis sur les canapés par contre Paul qui a retrouvé sa forme humaine se tient un peu en retrait près de la fenêtre.

Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être évident d'être dans une pièce pleins de vampires alors que nous sommes supposés être des ennemis naturels. Et puis l'odeur ne doit pas aider non plus!

Je pars m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et passe une de mes mains dans mes cheveux. Cette journée a vraiment prit une tournure des plus négatives et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à temps et que j'allais la perdre. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, je ne pourrais pas survivre à sa perte. Je la rejoindrais immédiatement si un jour cela doit arriver.

Aucun des garçons ne chercha à briser le silence qui s'est installé, chacun étant dans ses propres pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard je vis Carlisle sortir de la cuisine, une tasse à la main remplit de sang pour Bella.

\- Je monte donner ça à Bella et vérifier sa blessure et nous pourrons ensuite discuter nous dit-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Il revint peu de temps après suivis par Esmée, Rosalie et Alice.

\- Super l'odeur va s'incruster partout vociféra Rosalie.

\- Rose! la réprimanda Esmée en la regardant durement.

\- Laissez Mme Cullen ce n'est rien. Je te retourne le compliment lui lança Paul avec un petit sourire.

Et bien cela promet entre ces deux-là!

\- Bien installez-vous tous je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire dit Carlisle.

* * *

* fleur éternelle

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire je veux des reviews!

A bientôt.


	11. Légende Quileute

Bonjour tout le monde! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Légende Quileute**

Alice et Rosalie allèrent se mettre près de leur moitié sur un des deux canapés tandis que Carlisle et Esmée se posent sur celui qui reste.

Paul quand à lui va s'assoir sur le dernier fauteuil de disponible.

\- Comment va Bella? demanda Jasper inquiet.

Il m'a soufflé les mots de la bouche!

\- Ça va elle s'est endormit après avoir bu. Sa blessure continue à cicatriser doucement mais elle est profonde alors cela risque de prendre un peu de temps mais je pense que d'ici 48H il n'y aura plus de traces nous expliqua notre père.

Je fus soulagé comme tous les autres bien que j'aurais préféré que rien de tout cela n'arrive.

\- Bon alors maintenant c'est quoi cette histoire d'imprégnation? demanda Emmett en fixant son regard vers Paul.

Je vis ce dernier prendre une grande inspiration bien qu'il du le regretter toute de suite au vu de la grimace que je vois apparaitre sur son visage.

\- Comme vous le savez les Quileutes sont sujet au phénomène de l'imprégnation quand nous rencontrons notre âme sœur commença t-il. Comme vous quand vous rencontrez votre compagnon.

\- Bella est la compagne d'Edward alors comment cela fait que tu te sois imprégné d'elle l'interrompit Rosalie.

\- J'y viens. Ce que vous ignorés c'est que pour nous il existe deux types d'imprégnations.

Nous sommes tous intrigués par ce qu'il est en train de nous dire. Nous n'avons jamais entendus parler de cela au cours de notre existence.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis il y a l'imprégnation que vous connaissez quand nous rencontrons notre moitié mais il existe aussi une imprégnation qui est basé sur des sentiments plus platonique. C'est assez complexe à expliquer mais chaque loup à dans le monde une âme sœur mais également une Aiyana. Cette dernière sera aussi importante que la première mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Une Aiyana sera notre meilleure amie, notre confidente, la personne qui sera toujours là pour nous épauler ou nous conseiller et vice versa. Un peu comme un double au féminin, une sœur jumelle nous expliqua t-il.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène? demanda Carlisle curieux.

\- Parce que cela est extrêmement rare. A ma connaissance cela ne c'est produit que 2 fois depuis que les Quileutes ont commencés à se transformer en loup. De ce fait cela est devenu plus une légende au fil du temps mais quand j'ai croisé le regard de Bella toute à l'heure j'ai ressentis le lien se créer entre nous. J'ai toute de suite compris ce qu'elle est pour moi et bien que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le réaliser parce que c'est une vampire je sais que si cela c'est produit c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. J'espère vraiment que vous me laisserez passer du temps avec elle.

Il a dit cette phrase tout en nous regardant Jasper et moi. Je crois qu'il a compris que nous étions les deux à être les plus impliqués avec elle. Moi en étant son compagnon et Jasper en étant son frère bien que je ne sais pas si il a réalisé que Bella est sa sœur biologique.

\- Je ne m'opposerais pas à ce qu'elle te voit si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite mais sache une chose si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal tu auras affaire à moi. Bella c'est ma petite sœur biologique et je viens à peine de la retrouver alors que je l'a croyais morte et je ne tolérerais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça depuis qu'elle est un vampire. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me retenir de tuer ton frère alors sache seulement que la prochaine fois je ne serait pas aussi clément lui dit Jasper.

\- Je comprends lui répondit-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

\- Je ne m'y opposerais pas non plus mais la mise en garde de Jasper est valable pour moi aussi. Bella est ma compagne et je me suis fais la promesse que plus personne ne lui fera du mal comme par le passé et si jamais cela doit arriver encore une fois je tuerais le responsable de mes propres mains lui dis-je menaçant.

\- J'ai compris le message.

\- Par contre une dernière chose. Il va falloir que tu sois patient avec elle, depuis qu'elle a été transformé en vampire Bella ne parle plus lui appris-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? me demanda t-il inquiet.

\- Nous ne savons pas beaucoup de choses sur la façon dont elle a été transformé à part que c'était pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Jasper. C'est Maria, la créatrice de Jasper qui l'a changé et jusqu'à il y a un mois elle l'a gardait prisonnière. Mais une chose est sûr son changement a du être extrêmement traumatisant pour qu'elle en perde la parole. Malheureusement elle refuse de nous en parler lui expliquais-je.

\- Je croyais qu'elle ne parlait pas demanda t-il confus.

\- C'est le cas mais nous utilisons d'autres moyens que la parole pour communiquer. Comme tu le sais je peux lire dans les pensées de tout le monde.

Il acquiesça.

\- Tout le monde sauf Bella en fait.

Je peux voir dans sa tête qu'il ne voit pas du tout ou je veux en venir.

\- Il se trouve que Bella possède un bouclier autant physique que mental et que c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas lire en elle. En fait son bouclier mental est constamment sur elle tandis que l'autre non. Bella arrive à retirer son bouclier pour me parler. Elle arrive aussi à communiquer avec Alice grâce à ses visions. Il suffit que Bella pense à ce qu'elle veut lui dire pour qu'elle est une vision. Quant aux autres nous avons tous, Bella comprit, appris le langage des signes.

\- Nous pourrons t'apprendre si tu le souhaites lui proposa Esmée.

\- Merci Mme Cullen, j'aimerais bien.

\- Pas de madame avec moi. Appelle-moi Esmée lui dit-elle en lui souriant de façon maternelle.

\- Très bien Esmée. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi cette Maria a gardé Bella pendant tout ce temps?

\- C'est à cause de moi dit Jasper.

Pas besoin d'être un empathe pour voir qu'il se sent coupable de tout ce qu'avait vécu sa sœur.

\- Pour que tu comprennes mieux je vais te raconter mon histoire.

Les minutes qui suivirent Jasper lui fit le récit de sa vie avant qu'il ne trouve Alice.

\- Ok mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle l'a gardé à partir du moment où tu es partis?

\- La première raison est qu'elle devait préparer sa petite vengeance contre moi. Cela n'a pas du lui faire plaisir que je lui fasse faux bond. Elle déteste quand les choses ne marche pas comme elle le veut. Pour la deuxième raison tu as bien vu qu'elle était différente de nous. Bella est spéciale et elle a sans doute préféré la garder sous sa coupe.

\- Ça pour être spéciale elle l'est! J'ai jamais vu un vampire avec un cœur qui bat ou encore qui soit capable de saigner! Quelles sont ses autres particularités?

\- Elle peut pleurer et dormir bien qu'elle ne dorme que quelques heures. Ses sens sont moins développés que les nôtres. Sa peau est également moins dur que sur les autres vampires. Elle est aussi doté de dons très puissants lui dis-je.

\- Quels dons?

\- Comme je te l'ai dis toute à l'heure elle a un bouclier mais elle peut aussi contrôler les éléments bien qu'elle n'utilise pas ce don très souvent. Cela lui demande beaucoup d'énergie et elle s'affaiblit beaucoup en l'utilisant.

\- Ouais elle est unique notre petite sœur! s'exclama Emmett fière comme un paon.

Tout le monde se mit à rire face à son attitude. Nous avons continués à discuter pendant un moment avant que je ressente les émotions de Bella changer et pas dans le bon sens. Peur. Tristesse. Douleur. Voilà les sentiments qui prédominent. Quand je lève les yeux je pu constater que Jasper a également perçut ce cocktail émotionnel et chose étonnante Paul aussi. Sûrement à cause de l'imprégnation.

A vitesse vampirique je me suis retrouvé auprès de Bella. Elle a le visage crispé mais est toujours endormis. Elle doit encore faire un de ses cauchemars et avec ce qu'elle a vécu aujourd'hui cela ne doit pas avoir aidé.

Je me suis placé à côté d'elle sur le lit et Jasper qui m'a suivis c'est assis dans le bas du lit. Paul qui est aussi présent est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je me suis mis à lui caresser les cheveux doucement et à lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants. Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'est réveillée en sursaut et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues de porcelaines.

\- Chut. Je suis là lui soufflais-je en la prenant contre moi en faisant attention à son bras blessé.

Elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage en gémissant de douleur. Si seulement elle nous parlait de ce qui la ronge autant. Cela me fait mal de la voir dans cet état-là.

Jasper pose une main sur sa jambe à travers la couverture et il du lui envoyer une dose de calme car je l'a sentis se détendre dans mes bras. Elle relève la tête de mon torse et prend la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Bella du sentir que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans la pièce puisqu'elle se tourne vers la porte où se tient toujours Paul qui lui lance un sourire rassurant.

\- C'est le loup qui nous a aidés? me demanda t-elle en signant.

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Paul lui répondis-je.

\- Remercie le pour moi continua t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? nous demanda le Quileute curieux.

\- Elle te remercie lui dit Jasper.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te faire du mal lui lança t-il.

Face à ses mots Bella penche sa tête sur le côté intrigué.

\- Pourquoi je me sens lié à lui? Je croyais que nous étions sensée être des ennemis. Alors pourquoi je me sens en sécurité avec lui dans la même pièce que nous?

\- Va vraiment falloir que je me mette au langage des signes moi marmonna Paul en ne comprenant pas du tout ce que vient de dire ma compagne.

\- T'inquiètes pas on t'apprendra rigola Jasper.

\- Pour répondre à tes questions ma puce c'est normal que tu ressentes ses sentiments là envers Paul parce que tu est effectivement lié à lui.

Elle me regarde avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Nous avons passés les prochaines minutes à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire.

\- En tout cas Bella je suis désolé que tu es été blessée lui lança Paul.

Elle me signa sa réponse.

\- Elle dit que cela n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas être responsable de tous ce que les autres loups de la meute peuvent faire.

Il lui lança un petit sourire de remerciement.

\- Il commence à se faire tard je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que les autres ne viennent vérifier si je suis toujours vivant rigola Paul.

Nous avons tous souris face à sa boutade.

\- Est-ce que je peux revenir te voir demain? demanda le loup à ma Bella.

Elle nous regarda chacun notre tour en attente de notre approbation. Jasper lui sourit en hochant la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. Quand elle tourne sa tête dans ma direction je lui signe que si elle souhaite le voir je ne m'y opposerais pas. Elle semble se réjouir de nos réponses et elle hoche vigoureusement la tête en regardant Paul qui au vu de son visage est très content de sa réponse.

\- Merci alors à demain lui dit-il.

Bella lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir et il quitte la chambre.

Une fois partit, Jasper décide de nous laisser seuls tous les deux. Il rejoint la même direction que vient de prendre Paul après avoir embrassé le front de sa sœur.

Je me retourne ensuite vers ma douce légèrement inquiet.

\- Comment tu te sens? lui demandais-je.

\- Ça va Edward. La douleur est supportable j'ai connu pire me souffla t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas pensées à ce que tu as pu vivre pendant toutes ces années. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de trouver cette chienne de Maria et de la démembrer dans d'atroces souffrances! crachais-je.

\- Malheureusement on ne peut rien changer au passé c'est comme ça. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je sens que c'était mon destin de vivre tout ce que j'ai vécu. Que je vais avoir besoin de la force que cela m'a apporté pour accomplir certaines choses importantes. C'est bizarre, c'est une évidence pour moi depuis que le lien entre Paul et moi s'est crée. Comme si la boucle est bouclée et qu'il est temps de se préparer à combattre quelque chose mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Même si je me doute que Maria sera concerné. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne laissera pas passer le fait que je me sois enfuis du camps. Elle doit déjà réfléchir à sa vengeance malgré la menace de mon frère.

\- Je ne la laisserais plus te faire le moindre mal tu m'entends lui lançais-je avec véhémence.

\- Je le sais mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Alors j'ai décidé d'apprendre à me battre. Je veux pouvoir me défendre sans qu'il y est tout le temps besoin que quelqu'un vienne me sauver les fesses.

La simple idée de l'imaginer se battre contre quelqu'un me hérisse le poil!

\- Je ne sais pas si apprendre à te battre soit une très bonne idée lui dis-je réticent. Tu pourrais te blesser et je n'aime vraiment pas l'imaginer.

Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas qu'elle sache se défendre toute seule mais pour moi c'est mon rôle de la protéger à tout moment.

\- Au contraire je pense que c'est une bonne idée nous lança Jasper qui vient d'entrer de nouveau dans la chambre.

\- Jasper... commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par ce dernier.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses Edward. Et dans le fonds l'idée de la voir se battre ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi mais imagine juste un instant qu'elle se retrouve toute seule comme tout à l'heure et que nous soyons plus éloignés que nous ne l'étions. Il faut qu'elle sache les bases du combat, elle ne pourra pas toujours compter sur son bouclier pour la protéger.

En regardant Bella je vois qu'elle espère vraiment que j'accepte. Elle me supplie du regard de la laisser apprendre à se battre. C'est à contre cœur que je hoche la tête même si je sais que Jasper a raison.

Bien que je veux être la pour la protéger je ne le serais probablement pas toujours.

\- Par contre se ne sera pas moi je serais incapable de porter la main sur toi lui dis-je.

Je vis Bella tourner la tête en direction de son frère mais celui-ci leva tout de suite les mains en l'air.

\- Oh non n'y pense même pas et ceux pour les mêmes raisons qu'Edward lui lança t-il.

\- Alors qui? Tu es le meilleur. Qui de mieux pour m'apprendre que le Dieu de la guerre lui-même signa t-elle.

\- Mon lieutenant, Peter.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Et oui notre ami Peter va bientôt rentrer en scène!

Le prochain chapitre sera un Pdv de Jasper.

A Bientôt.


	12. Appel téléphonique

Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que vous attentiez ce chapitre le week-end dernier mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi entre ma vie personnelle et le boulot. Je tiens également à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et donc pour l'écriture.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Appel téléphonique**

 **PDV de Jasper**

Dire que je suis heureux en ce moment est un euphémisme. Je suis plus que ça! J'ai retrouvé ma princesse alors que je la croyais morte depuis longtemps. Quand je l'ai vu au côté d'Edward dans la forêt j'ai vraiment cru que je souffrais d'hallucinations tellement cela me semblait irréelle.

Peu de temps après avoir rencontré Alice j'ai entrepris quelques recherches pour savoir ce qu'était devenu ma famille. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, à l'époque il n'y avait pas tous les registres que l'on peut trouver maintenant. J'ai seulement pu trouver un article de journal qui relatait un énorme incendie qui avait eu lieu dans la ferme de ma famille. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivants c'est pourquoi je fus extrêmement choqué de voir Bella bien vivante, enfin autant que faire ce peux étant donner sa condition.

Dire qu'elle était tout ce temps si proche de moi sans que je ne le sache me rends malade même en étant un vampire. Je détestais ma créatrice mais là je la hais à un point que j'ai du mal à garder le major en cage et à éviter qu'il prenne le contrôle de mon corps et qu'il ne se rende en direction du camps pour la détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais je serais patient nulle doute qu'un jour nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau et là je me ferais un plaisir de l'envoyer en enfer.

Cependant bien que je sois très content qu'elle soit toujours avec moi je regrette qu'elle est vécu toutes ces horreurs à cause de Maria. J'en ai vite déduis que l'incendie avait servis à camoufler le massacre de ma famille mais Bella refuse de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Connaissant cette chienne elle n'avait pas du faire dans la dentelle et cela avait complètement traumatisé ma petite sœur au point qu'elle ne parle plus depuis ce drame. Pourtant cela lui ferais du bien de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle a besoin d'extérioriser tout ça pour se sentir mieux même si elle n'oubliera jamais ce qui s'est produit. Ses nombreux cauchemars me le prouve à chaque fois. Mais je ne l'a force pas, je sais qu'elle viendra m'en parler, enfin me le signer, quand elle se sentira prête. A moi ou à Edward.

Ces deux-là ont vraiment un lien très fort. Je suis content qu'ils se soient trouvés tous les deux. La personne que je considère comme un frère depuis plus de cinquante ans est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je sais que le fait de vivre autour de trois couple lui pesait beaucoup. C'était pas facile pour lui tous les jours. D'ailleurs il s'isolait très souvent en allant chasser, en jouant au piano ou encore en allant méditer dans sa clairière dans la forêt. Quant à ma princesse, après ce qu'elle a vécu elle mérite amplement d'être heureuse et je sais qu'elle le sera avec Edward. De toute façon je veille au grain et il a intérêt de bien s'en occuper sinon il risque de ne pas aimer ce qui va lui arriver.

Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour veiller sur elle bien que toute la famille le fera.

Enfin nous pouvons dorénavant compter sur une personne supplémentaire bien que je n'aurait jamais imaginer ce qui s'est produit pendant la confrontation avec les loups. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'un Quilleute puisse s'imprégner d'un vampire! Tout le monde est resté choqué face à ce phénomène. Mais bon Paul m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de loyal et les émotions que j'ai ressentis de sa part sont sincères alors ça ne me pose pas de problème bien que je garderais un œil sur lui aussi.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cet incident que j'ai réalisé qu'il faudrait apprendre à Bella à se battre pour qu'elle puisse se défendre un minimum quand son bouclier est inutilisable ou pour économiser ses forces. Alors quand j'ai compris que m'a petite sœur pensait la même chose que moi et qu'elle en avait fait part à Edward mais que ce dernier n'était pas très chaud pour cela je n'ai pas hésité à leur faire savoir mon avis.

Je sais ce que ressens mon frère face à cela et je le comprends puisque que moi-même cette idée ne me plait qu'à moitié mais c'est la seule bonne chose à faire.

Par contre le fait qu'elle veuille que cela soit moi qui l'entraîne est juste au dessus de mes forces. Je ne pourrais pas le faire correctement parce que j'aurais peur de lui faire mal à chaque coup alors c'est là que j'avais pensé à Peter, mon lieutenant. C'était mon second à l'époque où nous étions encore avec Maria et c'est moi qui lui avait tout appris alors je sais que c'est la meilleure personne après moi. Je considère Peter et sa compagne Charlotte comme de ma famille au même titre que les Cullen.

Bella semble ravi par cette idée.

\- A ce que je vois tu as l'air contente lui lançais-je.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai très envie de les rencontrer tous les deux. Après tout ils t'ont sauvé de Maria alors je leur doit beaucoup me répondit-elle.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il va être d'accord? me demanda Edward.

\- Ça ne lui posera aucun problème. Je suis même persuadé qu'au moment où l'on parle il attend mon coup de téléphone rigolais-je.

Peter a en effet le don de pressentir les choses qui vont se produire. Malgré que cela ne soit jamais très précis c'est une particularité qui peut se révéler très utile.

\- Je vous laisse je vais l'appeler leur dis-je.

En descendant l'escalier je croise mon petit lutin et je l'embrasse délicatement avant de me rendre dehors. Je m'éloigne quelques peu de la villa tout en sortant mon téléphone et sélectionne le nom de Peter dans mon répertoire.

Il décroche au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

\- Hey Major j'attendais ton coup de fil! s'exclama t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je disais!

\- Salut Peter lui lançais-je en rigolant.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ma caille. Ma merde m'a seulement dit que tu allais avoir besoin de moi.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé Peter. J'ai retrouvé ma princesse lui dis-je avec une voix remplit d'émotions.

Lui et Charlotte était les deux autres personnes en plus d'Alice à connaitre cette partie de mon histoire. Je m'étais confié à eux à un moment où je touchais vraiment le fond émotionnellement peu de temps après avoir quitté le camp de Maria. A cette époque je me retranchais énormément dans mes pensées et je pensais irrémédiablement à Bella. Je me posais de nombreuses questions à savoir ce qui c'était passé pour elle après ma disparition. Si j'avais su!

\- Putain de merde!

J'entendis également le hoquet de surprise de Charlotte qui devait se trouver au côté de son compagnon.

\- Oh jazz souffla t-elle ému.

\- Qui l'a transformé? me demanda Peter.

Je me mis à grogner sans pouvoir me contrôler.

\- Oh doucement major. C'est si mauvais que ça?

\- C'est cette chienne de Maria! lui répondis-je avec fureur.

J'entendis à mon tour les grognements de Charlotte et Peter suite à ma réponse.

Pendant les minutes qui ont suivis je leur raconte les grandes lignes de ce qui c'était passé. Le massacre de ma famille, la transformation de Bella, sa captivité, ses tortures ainsi que nos retrouvailles il y a quelques semaines. Je lui raconte également ses nombreuses particularités, le fait qu'elle soit une demi-vampire, ses nombreux dons.

\- Et bien tu vois cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Après tout la petite sœur du dieu de la guerre ne peut-être que spéciale ricana t-il.

\- Nous avons hâte de la rencontrer me dit Charlotte.

\- Elle aussi est impatiente de vous voir leur lançais-je avec un sourire.

\- Ah bon qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pour ça? demanda Peter suspicieux.

\- Je lui ai juste dit que vous aviez sauvés mes fesses en m'éloignant de Maria et elle tient à vous remercier.

\- Nous l'avons fais avec plaisir. N'oublie pas que tu as sauvé les nôtres aussi me répondit Charlotte.

\- Je sais. Je vais donc avoir besoin de toi Peter. Charlotte aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Nous t'écoutons major me lance mon lieutenant.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure les dons de Bella lui prennent beaucoup d'énergie alors pour lui éviter de trop les utiliser il faut qu'elle sache se battre. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. J'aimerais que vous soyez ses professeurs. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même alors j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. Vous êtes les seuls qui puissiez le faire et en qui j'ai une confiance absolu.

\- Tu es sûr de toi? me demanda Peter.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi?

\- Je préfère poser la question j'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire démembrer ça fait un mal de chien! rigola t-il.

\- T'en fais pas j'éviterais d'être présent pendant les entraînements. Tu sais que tu n'aura pas que du soucis à te faire par rapport à moi lui dis-je.

\- Tu parles de qui ?

\- Edward.

\- Quoi mais tu sais très bien que notre cher Eddie m'adore!

\- Peut-être mais là c'est différent. Bella est sa compagne alors si tu lui fais du mal il n'hésitera pas à te tuer sur le champ.

\- Ok tu as d'autres choses à me dire à part que je risque de me faire tuer mon frère.

Je rigole face à son ton dramatique.

\- Oui il serait bien que Charlotte et toi appreniez le langage des signes avant de venir.

\- Pourquoi? me demanda Charlotte intrigué.

\- Et bien il se trouve que depuis sa transformation et le traumatisme qu'elle a subi à cause du massacre de notre famille Bella ne parle plus. Carlisle pense qu'avec le temps et le fait qu'elle m'est retrouvée elle retrouvera la parole mais pour le moment nous communiquons de cette manière avec elle. Edward peut lire ses pensées quand elle retire son bouclier et Alice peut avoir une vision de ce qu'elle veut dire mais pour les autres nous n'avons pas le choix d'utiliser ce moyen là.

\- Ok mec pas de problème se sera un jeu d'enfant!

\- Nous serons là dans deux jours me dit Charlotte.

\- D'accord. Merci encore de faire cela pour moi.

\- Tu sais très bien que nous serons toujours là pour toi. Nous sommes une famille et Bella est ta sœur alors elle fait aussi parti de cette famille. C'est une Withlock et je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. J'ai un bon pressentiment me dit Peter d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Merci. Alors à dans deux jours.

\- Passe le bonjour à tout le monde et embrasse ta princesse pour nous me répondit-il.

\- Ce sera fait.

Une fois la conversation terminé je me suis dirigé de nouveau en direction de la villa afin de rejoindre l'autre partie de ma famille. Une famille qui m'avait également sauvé la vie en m'accueillant auprès d'eux.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'attends vos commentaires et peut-être que si il y en a beaucoup je posterais le prochain au plus vite. Cela ne dépends que de vous chères lectrices.

A bientôt!


End file.
